Attack on Fairy
by Aquasseila
Summary: Zed Yunaspade gets revenge on Lucy by teleporting her to another world, but ended up dragging Natsu with her. They end up unconscious in the titan forest but luckily Eren Mikasa Armin and Levi were there to save them. Fairy tail tries to find a way to bring them back home. Lucy and Natsu end up becoming soldiers and try to keep their magic hidden, we'll see how well that works out.
1. Personal scouting mission

**This is my first time writing, so I'm not really experienced. I'll accept any reviews, good or bad. I need all the advice I can get.**

 **This is an Attack on Titan and Fairy Tail crossover, and I don't own either of them.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

In Wall Rose...

General pov...

"Mikasa, Armin!" Eren said suddenly.

They both looked confused giving Eren the look to continue his statement.

"We should go on a scouting mission! Just the 3 of us." Eren declared.

Mikasa quickly replied, "that's not a good idea. Just the 3 of us wouldn't be able to survive a swarm of Titans."

"Plus, captain Levi would need to come with us, more importantly you, that was the deal." Armin adds on.

"Then let's get captain Levi to come with us!"

"Ere-" Mikasa tried to say but was quickly cut off,

"pleease, Mikasa" Eren said, practically begging.

Mikasa, sweating, she sighs, "fine."

"Really?!" Eren and Armin both say, but Eren more positively and Armin more shocked. "Will you come, too, Armin?!"

Armin gives in, "okay, Eren."

Eren's eyes sparkle, "Yes!!" And he smiles and hugs Armin and Mikasa. Not being able to hold it in, they smile and laugh, too.

A few minutes later...

Eren, Mikasa and Armin knock on Commander Erwin's door, "come in" they all enter.

"We'd like to make a proposal" Eren said confidently.

"Go on" As Erwin leaned forward, somewhat interested.

Mikasa continued for him, "we'd like to go out on a personal scouting mission with just the 3 of us, plus captain Levi."

Erwin was surprised, "a scouting mission on your own? What would you be scouting?"

"Maybe "exploring" would be a better word?" Armin replied.

"You want to risk your lives to "explore"?" Erwin asked knowing there's no common sense in this.

"Consider it practice" Eren said reassuringly, "there's nothing like experiencing something first hand to practice."

Eren's pov...

 _There's some truth to that. It's totally practice and there IS nothing like experiencing it first hand. But I just really want to go_

Erwin laughs, "I guess you're right. I can't believe I'm giving you permission to do this but I know all 3 of you are very skilled and Eren always has Titan form if your in trouble. I have a feeling this would be good for you guys. But Captain Levi must come, if he does not, you can't go on this scouting mission."

"Understood!" The 3 of them said simultaneously, saluting him. And they left to go find Levi in hopes of convincing him to come.

We found captain Levi, finally, after running around a bit.

"Captain Levi!" I ran towards him, Mikasa and Armin close behind me.

"What do you want?" Levi said uninterested.

"Will you go on a personal scouting mission with us?" I said hastily, and out of breath.

"A what?"

"Eren, Mikasa and I are going outside the walls on our own, but we need you to accompany us because of, well, Eren. Commander Erwin already gave us permission, as long as you came along."

"Commander Erwin did, huh?" As if a spark of interest hit Levi but confused as of why.

I said very eagerly, "so can you? Will you?"

After thinking for a minute, Levi made a decision, "fine. But on one condition."

"Name it"

"We go to the forest, that's it. No further." Levi said, giving a little frown towards them.

 _That's a bit disappointing, no further than the Titan forest. It's better than nothing I guess._

"Deal." Mikasa said hurriedly to finish the conversation.

I was so excited, "yay! I can't wait!"

 _Time to kick some Titan butt!_

Mikasa's pov...

"When will we be going?" I said, hoping that it weren't later today, I was tired.

Armin suggested, "how about at 2:30?"

 _Ugh. I'm tired. But, Eren wants to go so bad, so I want to help him. And I want to see him happy._

"Fine." Levi said, once again, uninterested.

"See you guys later then!" As Armin waved goodbye going in the direction of his home.

An hour later in Fiore (1:30)...

General pov...

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy are on their way home after successfully completing a mission.

"When we get back to the guild, let's go on another mission! We have lots of time to spare today!" Natsu said eagerly.

Of course, Happy agreed, "aye!"

Lucy replied quickly, "no thanks. I'm tired and I want to take a shower." Natsu looked a bit disappointed.

"She's right Natsu, we're all a bit worn out. Don't worry, we'll go on many more missions later." Erza said smiling, trying to comfort him.

Then, a man wearing black and a mask over his face walked by and touched Lucy's left upper arm, leaving a black mark on it. "

Wha-what is this?!" Lucy said while looking at her arm in shock.

Everyone looked at Lucy then behind them, and stared at the suspicious man.

"Are you...Lucy Heartfilia?" The man said in a deep voice.

Lucy replied almost instantly, "yeah...who's asking?"

"Good, my name is Zed Yunaspade. Ring a bell?"

Lucy thinks for a second and replies, "N-no..."

"Heh, of course, you were only a little kid. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to send you away now"

Zed extends his arm out towards Lucy.

"I won't let you!" Natsu says in a hurry to stop whatever he was about to do, punching him in the face, and sending him to the ground.

 **That's it for chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me if you think it's too long or too short. Or if it's good the way it is. The next chapter will come out soon, promise.**

 **Oh and Merry Christmas!**

 **Sunday, Dec. 24, 2017**


	2. Revenge

**I had most of Chapter 2 done when I published chapter 1 so it was quick. I probably could've published yesterday, but yesterday was Christmas. I hope everyone had an awesome day.**

 **Follow me @aquasseila on Instagram. I have a private account, but you can still request! I'm sure I'll accept, and maybe even follow back...maybe. Unless you're shady. Lol.**

 **Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail or Attack on Titan.**

General pov...

"I don't have anything against you, get out of my way before you get hurt." Zed warned.

"Well I've got something against you!" Natsu said, "I don't know what you're trying to do, but "sending her away" is obviously bad. If anyone ever hurts one of my comrades, then of course I have something against them!"

"Natsu..." Lucy said with a slight smile and tilted face as if pleasantly surprised.

"Fine, but you got yourself into this..." As Zed pulls out 2 swords.

"Trust me, we were already into this the moment you arrived." Gray said, lightly laughing. "Ice make...Bow!"

"Sagittarius! Stardress!" As Lucy changed her clothes and equips a bow. "Star Shot!"

"Requipe...Heaven's Wheel!" As Erza changes into her silver armour with 2 pairs of wings and 12 swords circled behind her. "Dance, my swords!"

"Fire Dragon...Roar!!!"

They all attack simultaneously.

The attack was about to hit when he disappeared then reappeared in an instance right next to Lucy. Everyone looks behind them, at Lucy.

"Lucy!!!" They all say.

He kicks Lucy on the side of her stomach, giving her a shock of pain. Then Lucy throws a kick into his chest and sends him flying a couple feet away.

"Teleportation?" Erza says to no one in particular.

Zed laughs a bit, "yes, where ever I leave my mark, I am able to teleport to and I'm able to teleport one marked object to another. And that mark won't come off until I die or unless I want it to."

"Where do you plan on teleporting her?!" Erza said, demanding.

"To a place where her doom lies"

"I won't let you!" As Natsu charges Zed with a flaming hand. But Zed dodges and grabs his left ankle, tripping him and leaving a mark on the outside of his leg.

"Damn it!" Natsu said, hopefully finishing his opponent soon.

Zed with an cocky grin, "as I said, you got yourself into this."

Natsu tries to stand up but Zed swung his sword at him, just nipping Natsu's shoulder, sending him back down and blood dripping down his arm.

"I'll teleport you both at the same time..." As Zed teleports Lucy to Natsu. Making Lucy fall over next to Natsu due to unbalance.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Erza said in an urgent tone, grabbing Lucy's attention, but Zed had all of Natsu's focus.

Lucy's pov...

Gray fired another 5 arrows at him and Erza fires 3 more swords. But Zed dodged the swords and blocked the arrows with his own blades. Then he threw both of his swords at Erza and Gray. He ran up to them as they doged the swords, he pushed Gray down and round kicked Erza in the stomach, also sending her to the ground.

"Bound!" Zed used a spell on them, that pinned them to the ground.

 _He took out Erza and Gray just like that! And he has me and Natsu on the ground, injured. Damn it...the hit I took in my stomach hurts so much..._

Zed jumped back and extended his arm out towards me and Natsu.

 _I'm scared. What's he going to do?!_

I shut my eyes while unconsciously griping onto Natsu and digging my face into his chest.

"Good bye" Zed said, in almost a peaceful voice.

He then clenched his fist towards us, turning it upright, and just like that, we seemed to be falling. That's what it felt like anyways. It was pitch black but I could feel Natsu, holding onto me.

 _Natsu, I'm so sorry...for...dragging you into something like this again. It's because of my name...Heartfilia, people are always trying to kidnap me. And you...always save me, but you get hurt...so...I'm sorry...thank you._

General pov...

"Where?! Where did you take them?!" Erza said, demanding an answer.

"I took them...to their doom."

"What did Lucy do to make you want revenge?" Gray said

"She's the reason why...my parents died." Zed said, without any further explanation, "my job here is done, I've gotten my revenge. Don't worry, that spell will wear off in 20 minutes."

"Wait!" Erza said, but Zed had teleported somewhere else.

At the same time inside Wall Rose...

It's 2:25 and they're all ready to go. Of course, Eren was there first. They're all on horseback, preparing for the gate to open. People were confused on why there were only 4 of them.

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" Levi said

"Having fun!" Eren said energetically.

"How can you have fun killing Titans?" Mikasa asked.

"I don't know, but I kinda want to go out into the forest and practice with my ODM gear." Eren suggested.

"Fine. But Don't get into trouble." Levi said with his usual emotionless face.

"Got it." They all replied.

The gate opened and they all left.

"Once we get to the forest, we tie up the horses and switch to our gear. We all have to stick together. If any of us die, we're going to get in a lot of trouble. Those who are alive of course."

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Armin reassured.

They reached the forest without any titan trouble. They tied up their horses and switched to ODM gear, flying up into a high branch.

"Where are we gonna go?" Armin asked.

"We'll explore the forest, at around half gas, we make it back here. If we run into any titans, kill them. This isn't a mission, but you could use the practice. Let's go."

"Roger that!" They all say.

As they're going through the forest, they run into a few titans here and there. But make easy work of them.

"Sir! There's 2 Titans to our right coming up!" Mikasa said, who's in the back.

"Ok" Levi responds, with an expressionless face.

The 2 Titans are running towards them and they all turn backwards. But the Titans run past them and go forwards anyways.

"Abnormals?!" Armin asked in shock.

"No..."

 _There's...people..._

 **That's it for chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed. Help me out guys, leave reviews for me. I'm not even sure if I'm doing this right. Tell me whether you like it or not.**

 **I was thinking about whether or not I should have fans choose the relationships or if I should. Maybe I'll give u guys some options when I get to it. Having some crossover relationships would be fun. But if you hadn't noticed, I'm a NaLu shipper.**

 **Hopefully next chapter comes out soon!**

 **Dec. 26, 2017**


	3. Discover & Bound

**In order for me to continue writing this story, I need someone to review. At least one so I know someone is reading. There's no point in writing if no ones going to read it. You know? So please.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Attack on Titan, as you should all know.**

General pov...

"Abnormals?" Armin said, confused.

"No." Levi said, "there are unconscious people over there, they're going towards them. Armin, Eren, make sure they're alive. Bring them up to safety on a high branch. Mikasa, come take care of the Titans with me. We don't have time to worry about why they're there, just go."

"Okay"

Eren and Armin go down and see 2 unconscious teenagers. A blond girl with a pink mark on her hand and a pink haired boy with a red mark on his right shoulder. Along with another black mark on ones arm and ankle. The blond is in a sitting position, lying on the pink haired boy who was laying down.

"Are they alive?" Eren said, worried.

Armin checked their pulse, "Yeah, they are. Take him, I'll carry her."

"Ok" Eren picks him up.

They both go up to a high branch and lie them down gently.

"How do you think they got here?" Eren said in amazement then looking at his hand in shock, "he's injured!" He had blood dripping down his arm.

"She has a bruise on her side, too" Armin said, able to see it due to her crop top.

Levi and Mikasa finished with the Titans and went up where Armin and Eren were.

"Let's get them back inside the walls, sorry to cut your expedition short but-" Levi said but was cut off,

"It's ok. These people's lives matter." Eren said quickly.

"Right. Eren, carry him, Mikasa, carry her. Let's head back." Levi instructed.

With Erza and Gray in Fiore...

"Damn it! WHY WON'T THIS...JUST...UGH..." Gray yelled while pointlessly trying to free himself from the bound spell Zed had put on them earlier that bound them to the ground.

"Requip! Robe of Yuen!"

Erza commanded her magic to change her armour, but nothing happened.

"This bound spell disables us from using magic. It's a simple yet strong ability." Erza admitted still in her heart kreuz armour.

"How are we going to get out then?!" Gray struggled.

"He said the spell would wear off in 20 minutes...it's only been about 5 minutes."

"We don't have that time!"

"I know..."

"Erza?! Gray?!"

"Huh?"

Gray and Erza try to peek over themselves. Levy, Gajeel, Lily and Juvia are all walking towards them.

Juvia's pov...

 _Gray?! Why is he on the ground?!_

"Gray, my love!"

I ran over to him as fast as I could.

 _He's so vulnerable...he can't even move...I could kiss him and he wouldn't be able to stop me..THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT, FOCUS JUVIA...*deep breath*...even Erza is like this. Who could have taken them down so easily. They don't have many injuries so it looks like it was done fast._

"What happened?!" I was worried.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are here." Erza sighed with relief.

"There was an ambush...kind of...and we got "bound" here. Don't worry Juvia, we aren't hurt." Gray comforted me.

"Levy, it may be luck that you're here, but we could really use your help." Erza said.

"What can I do?" Levy insisted.

"Can you change the characters in the spell so we can get free?" Gray finished for Erza.

We all looked at Levy.

"Of course! I'll try my hardest! Promise."

Levy put down her backpack and took out a magic pen. She closed the backpack and shoved it into Gajeel's chest for him to hold then ran up to where Gray and Erza were bound to the ground and sat down.

"I'm going to start with Gray, you guys should tell us what happened while I do so." Levy instructed.

"Alright" Erza giving a light nod.

 **That's the end of chapter 3. I hope you liked it! Once again, I need to have at least one review so I know people are reading it. And I want to know how everyone thinks about this story! I'm already working on next chapter so be ready for it!**

 **Some observant people may have noticed that Happy is missing...you must be itching to know now...**

 **Dec. 29, 2017**


	4. To the Walls

**I hope everyone had a Happy New Year!!! Maybe some of you guys made some resolutions. I, personally, did not. But I'm sure you guys have some worthy ones.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed! It makes me happy knowing that you guys like this story.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Attack on Titan**

Levi, Eren, Armin and Mikasa are all on horseback, on their way to the walls.

"Two Titans ahead of us!" Eren announced.

"Mikasa...Eren..." Levi signalled for them to hang on to their passengers, Lucy and Natsu. They nodded in response.

Lucy starts to open her eyes, slowly.

"Wh-where am I?" She said, just waking up.

"Captain Levi!" Mikasa called out, "she's awake!"

"Make sure she stays calm, I'll deal with these 2." Levi said. As he stood up on his horse.

Lucy looks around and sees two others, both male, on horseback. One of them has Natsu, who is still unconscious. She realizes that she's on horseback with a girl who's around her age, but younger. And the one she called Levi must be the one standing on the horse. He seems much older than the others, but was definitely shorter. They all had weird gear around their waste with blades and what seemed to be grappling hook like devices. Then she looked ahead.

"Wh-what are they?!" Lucy said in distress.

"Th-They're Titans. I need you to stay calm, you'll be safe once we get to the wall." Mikasa said, a bit confused on how, living in this world of Titans, she's never seen them and apparently didn't know what they were.

"Titans?!" Lucy said.

"Yes. Please don't worry to much, we have the best fighter we know." Mikasa said reassuringly.

Lucy looked behind her and saw another 3 Titans coming.

"There's 3 more over there." Lucy said, wide-eyed.

Mikasa grunted, "damn it."

Levi took out two blades and shot wires at the two Titans in front. He slayed them easily and went back to his horse.

"They're getting closer!" Lucy yelled, closing her eyes tightly.

One started running really fast right towards Mikasa.

"It's an abnormal!" Armin warned, "Mikasa look out!"

The Titan kicked Mikasa and Lucy, making them fly into the air.

Mikasa latching onto a nearby tree and swooping up Lucy. The abnormal looked at them and started heading for them.

"It has a thing for women?" Eren questioned.

"Seems so" Levi said, "I'll get the other 2, you guys deal with that one."

Levi went and attacked the other Titans.

The abnormal Titan runs toward Lucy and Mikasa. Mikasa prepares with blades out for attack and Eren and Armin are heading towards them.

"I can't help or leave my horse...not with this guy here!" Eren said, "what do we do?!"

"I don't know...Mikasa's horse is gone and a horse can only hold 2 people. One of them would have to stay..." Armin thought to himself aloud.

Lucy and Mikasa heard, and look at each other. When Lucy's face of shock turns into a frown, she steps up, and pulls out a golden key...

"Gate of the Ram! I open thee! Aries!"

A girl wearing a wool dress with pink hair and horns appeared out of nowhere.

"S-sorry"

Everyone was in shock. Even Levi, who had just finished up in time to witness this magic.

"Aries! I'm not sure what that is, but I need you to stop it in its tracks and buy us some time!"

"You got it Lucy! Wool bomb!"

A bunch of wool explodes and trips the Titan, leaving it squirming in the pink wool cloud, attempting to get up, just to fall back down again.

"We should go before it can get up again, thanks Aries." Lucy said.

"Right. Mikasa, ride with Armin. You, with me." Levi said.

Levi jumped on his horse and rode up to Lucy. She hopped on

"thanks Aries."

Aries disappeared and they started riding to the wall.

In Fiore...

Erza and Gray had just finished up explaining what had occurred with Zed, Lucy and Natsu. Needless to say, they were all shocked. Levy had also finished decrypting the spell and released them from it.

"To their _doom_?" Juvia thought aloud.

"Wasn't Happy with you guys on this mission? Where is he?" Lily asked.

Erza and Gray both looked up, and then at each other.

 _...Silence..._

Happy!" Juvia yelled.

Everyone looked over at her, she was looking behind a bush that was in front of a little river. She reached down and picked up the blue cat, and pointed him towards the others.

"Oh hey guys, I got hungry and went to this river to catch some fish, but I couldn't get any. Where's Natsu and Lucy?" Happy said innocently.

Erza gave him a death stare that made everyone back away. Gray was mad at him too, but he backed away, and Juvia dropped him and ran. Even Gajeel cowers at her glare.

Erza walked towards Happy, with a shadow covering her eyes because of her bangs. Giving her a very grim look.

"Do your ears work...?"

"U-u-u-uh y-yes m-ma'am."

"Can you see...?"

"Y-yes,"

"Then why didn't you notice that there was a fight going on...?"

"I-I-I-I was t-trying to c-catch fish ma'am!"

"Well...you really couldn't have done anything about it...Natsu and Lucy were teleported to a different dimension."

"WHAT?!" Happy eyes almost bulged out in shock.

"Anyways...does one of you have a communication lacrima? We need to contact the guild. And there's someone else..." Erza mumbled off.

"I have one!" Levy raised her hand.

She put her bag on the ground again and pulled it out the lacrima. She closed her bag and stuffed it in Gajeel's chest again to hold. She handed it over to Erza.

Erza contacted master Makarov, and told him what happened. She said that the guild should know and that they're going to try to find them once they get back.

Erza's pov...

 _Now...I just have to contact him. He could help us... *deep breath* ...okay._

I called him. And I reached him.

"Erza?" He said.

"Hello...Jellal."

 **That's it for chapter 4. I ship NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, and Jerza. So there's going to be some relationship stuff in this story about them. I also ship Eren and Mikasa. And I'm sorry if you don't agree with my ships.**

 **Leave a like and Review!...please.**

 **Jan. 4, 2018**


	5. Communication with Jellal

**There will be crossover anime crushes, but I don't intend on doing crossover ships. We will see though.**

 **Jemma Cross- glad you like it! Here's the next chapter for ya.**

 **Viharmedve- I'm trying to stay focused on this story! I'll try to publish ASAP. It _will_ continue. Lol. **

**coolanimelover- thank you so much! I'll try my best in writing this story.**

 **Guest- sweet, a fellow NaLu shipper! Lol. I'm happy you think the story is interesting.**

 **I don't own Attack on Titan or Fairy Tail...as you should all know.**

Jellal's pov...

"Jellal..."

 _It's been so long since we've talked. Though I'm glad to see her face, and hear her voice._

"Is something the matter? How come you contacted me?"

"We need help. Lucy and Natsu were teleported to...somewhere, by a guy named Zed Yunaspade. He said that he took them to their doom." Erza answered.

 _Yunaspade?! There's no way...that's..._

"We don't know what to do. We've contacted the guild and everyone is doing research on it. Do you know anything that could help us?" Erza asked. She was hurt to see her friends gone, and most likely in danger.

 _I do know someone..._

"Yes. There's someone I know that can help you guys. I want to save Natsu and Lucy as well. I'll meet you at your guild."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon then?"

I nodded in response. And I saw her blush a little bit and she turned off the lacrima. I realized I was blushing a bit too, soon after hearing Meredy giggling at Erza's and my exchange.

"Let's go Meredy. We're going to go help Fairy Tail."

Erza's pov...

I shut off the lacrima and handed it back to Levy.

"Everyone! We're going back to the guild to...t-to meet Jellal. "

"She liiiiiiiikes him." Happy covered his mouth, trying not to burst out laughing.

 _That damn cat...even though..he's right._

"N-no! It just...he knows someone that can help us. Ugh, jus-come on!" I said hastily. I didn't want to have to continue to denying the fact that I like Jellal...especially because I do.

On the way to the walls...

"Hey" Levi started

"Hm?" Lucy said.

"What did you just do?" Levi said looking back at the Titan stuck in wool.

"What? You've never seen magic before?" Lucy chuckled.

"Magic?" Levi surprised.

"U-uh yeah. So you haven't seen magic before?" Lucy said more seriously.

"No. There's no such thing as magic, at least that's what we thought." Levi said, "and him? Can he use magic too?"

"Yeah, but I have questions too. Like what the heck are they?!" Lucy said.

"They're Titans. I'm guessing you've never seen them before either?" Levi said.

"No...we haven't." Lucy responded.

After a short ride, they reached the wall.

"Mikasa, go prepare to take the horses up the wall. We aren't going through the gate. And Armin, go report that we got back safely to Erwin." Levi instructed.

"Yes sir." Mikasa and Armin said.

Armin and Mikasa go up the wall and fulfill their tasks.

"How do you think they got there?" Armin asked before going to Erwin.

"I don't know, she said that she hadn't seen a Titan before." Mikasa thought.

"But we've never seen anyone make someone appear out of thin air." Armin continued, "well, got to go report to Erwin, cya."

"Yeah...that was out of this world." Mikasa said unbelievably to herself.

"Out of...this world.." Armin overheard and said to no one in particular.

At the base of the wall, Eren and Levi were waiting.

"Captain Levi, sir, is there anything I can do?" Eren asked.

"No, just make sure he doesn't fall off." Levi said.

"They're coming down!" Mikasa yelled to Levi from the top of the wall.

They came down. Levi latched the horses onto it and brought them up. Eren and Levi went up the wall with their ODM gear, Eren carrying the unconscious Natsu and Levi holding onto Lucy, who was closing her eyes tightly in fear of falling from that height.

Lucy's pov...

Once we got settled on top of the wall, the brown haired boy gently placed Natsu on the ground. While this Levi guy basically threw me to the ground making me land on my butt.

"Couldn't you be more gentile?!" I said rubbing where I landed, still staying on the ground.

 _The blond isn't here anymore...this Levi character told him to report back to Erwin. Who's Erwin?! No. That's not important right now. We're in this place and I have no idea how, or why._

"It's time to do some explaining." Levi said.

 **That's the end of chapter 5. I forgot to tell you guys that this is story is referring to the English version of the animes. Y'know, if that matters.**

 **There were definite Jerza moments here.**

 **This chapter _did_ focus more on Fairy Tail though. And I feel like it's shorter than the others. But I think if I added anymore, it'd be _too_ long, y'know?**

 **Well, until next time!**

 **Jan. 7, 2018**


	6. Titans! Magic!

**Hey fans! I started working on this chapter right after I published the last one so I got it done quick. I published chapter 5 at 1 in the morning lol.**

 **I start school again tomorrow. I hope everyone had an awesome winter break from school or work. I, personally, am not excited about going back.**

 **But anyways,** **hope you enjoy!**

Lucy's pov...

"It's time to do some explaining." Levi said. His arm crossed and looking down at me.

Natsu was still out cold. But I think it wasn't from the teleportation, he was snoring and had pretty relaxed.

"Right..." I trailed off, not urgent to explain what happened.

Natsu started mumbling something.

"Natsu!" I was so happy to see he was okay.

"Hmm...Lucy? Are you ok?" Natsu said struggling to open his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok. We're safe now. But I'm not sure where we are right now." I said.

Natsu opened his eyes and looked around. He saw 3 others, 2 teenagers and 1 adult, that was short.

"Who are you guys?" Natsu said leaning forward putting his hand in front of me in a protective stance, still sitting.

"Don't worry Natsu, they're not our enemies. They saved us."

Natsu looked back at me, I gave him a nod and he looked back towards the 3 standing there.

"Enough. What're your names?" Levi said.

"My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"The name's Natsu. Dragneel. And you guys?"

"My name is Eren, and this is Mikasa." The brown haired guy said, then pointing to the girl.

"My name is Levi...Hey you," pointing towards me, "what was that? You called it Magic?" The short guy asked.

"Yeah. I'm a Celestial wizard, and I have the power to summon the spirits of the Zodiac...and other constellations...I summoned Aries earlier." I confessed, "I think...I think we've been teleported to another world..."

"What?!" Natsu said as if not realizing he was on an approximate 50 meter high wall. "I remember hearing that he said he'd take us to our doom..." Trailing off.

"So you're from a different world?" Mikasa said, with a look of interest.

"Yeah, I think so." I said.

"Hm...Natsu, was it?" Levi said,

L _evi called Natsu by his name?! The only thing he addressed me by was "you." Hmph._

Natsu tilted his head in response.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Levi finished.

"Oh, I'm a fire dragon slayer." Natsu replied putting his hand out and created fire.

"Fire dragon...slayer?" Eren questioned.

"That's right!" Natsu said, filled with pride.

"Well I think it's about time you tell us about these creatures you call Titans." I said.

"They're monsters...take a look..." Levi said, pointing to the side of the wall behind Natsu and me.

Natsu crawled over, and looked below, only to see 3 of them. Crawling at the wall, trying to get up, but failing.

"What...are..they." Natsu said in absolute shock.

"Titans. They eat humans." Levi answered. Lucy and Natsu was shocked, taking another glance at the monsters before crawling away from the edge.

"We-we need to get back to our world." I stuttered, frightened.

I hated those creature, they're...disgusting.

"This is the first time I've ever known of someone traveling to a different dimension. We don't know how to do that." Levi said.

"I see...well, we'll wait until our friends at home do. They'll bring us back! Erza and Gray probably already told the guild!" Lucy said. Natsu nodded and did that bright smile that everyone loved.

"Hanji would take a lot of interest in you two. You should meet her sometime." Levi said. Eren and Mikasa both had sweat dripping down their face, looking at Levi, as if it were a bad idea.

"Who's Hanji?" Lucy asked.

"Let's just say, she's a very curious person who sticks their nose into everything. You'll meet her eventually. But you guys have to keep your magic a secret. Everyone would probably go crazy over this. They may want to dissect you like they wanted to with Eren..." Levi trailed in thought.

I quickly looked at Eren, "They wanted...to dissect you?!"

Eren's pov...

 _She was so concerned_.

"uh-yeah but it's no big deal they were just suspicious of me. It's cuz I can turn into a Titan."

"You can...turn into a Titan?" Lucy asked a bit alarmed.

"Yeah, but I have complete control over it so don't worry." I reassured.

Lucy nodded understandingly.

"Well, I shouldn't be that surprised, I mean, Natsu here is technically a demon, and can turn into a half dragon thing, but he's got it under control, too."

Lucy winked at me. I hadn't realized I was blushing though.

"Captain Levi, what do we say if someone asks where they came from? I mean, look at what they're wearing, and the marks they have...Its more than suspicious." Mikasa said.

"Yeah, I'm not quite sure..." Levi said, "we'll worry about it when the time comes."

"Well it appears that time is now!" I said looking behind myself at Hanji who's screaming Levi's name and waving, running towards him, with Armin trying to keep up with her, "what do we do?!"

"Well, I think she's trusworthy enough," Levi said, then looking at Lucy and Natsu, "try not to be too alarmed if she's all over you. She's just weird... _really_ weird."

At the Fairy Tail guild...

Erza's pov...

We arrived at the guild after finding a train station and walking the rest of the way. We came in and was greeted by Mira.

"We heard what happened from the Master. He told everyone what you told him. We're going to do whatever we can to get them back."

"Thank you. We happened to find some help as well. Jellal is coming to the guild now. He said he knows someone that can help us." I explained.

"You contacted Jellal...hmm?" Mira gave me a mischievous grin.

I knew what she was thinking. I gave her a death stare and she giggled in response.

"Erza! Gray!" I heard a high pitch voice.

She came closer and I realized it was Wendy running towards us with Carla floating beside her.

"I heard what happened! Are you guys ok?" Wendy asked, worried.

"Yes, we're ok. Just a few minor injuries." I replied with a smile.

"Let me heal you please. It would make me feel better knowing you're completely healed. You too, Gray." Wendy told.

We agreed. Wendy healed my injuries and then Gray. She wiped away a pit of sweat from her forehead.

"All done!"

We heard the door creak open, and 2 figures walked in.

"Jellal, you've arrived." I acknowledged his presence. "And Meredy, glad to see you're doing well."

"Thanks! Glad to be here!" Meredy smiled.

"Meredy!" Juvia ran towards her.

"Juvia!" They ran and hugged each other. "It's been too long."

"It has." Juvia accepted.

"Erza, we need to get going. The quicker the better. The longer they are where they are, the worse. Thy could be in some serious danger." Jellal stated.

"Right" I agreed.

Wendy's pov...

"Who's coming?" Jellal asked.

"Gray myself and..."Erza started

"I'm coming!" Happy yelled. "I want to go help Natsu and Lucy."

"I want to go with Gray. Where he goes, I go." Juvia smiled at Gray. He had a bit of nervous sweat.

 _I want to go help save them too._

"Ok, that eno-"Jellal was cut off

 _If I want to I have to say it now!_

"Please let Carla and I come! We're small and won't take up much room a-and I can heal s-so..." Wendy pleaded but didn't know how to convince them.

 _Please please please say yes. I couldn't handle being rejected. It'd be so embarrassing._

"Of course, Wendy. We'd be more than happy for you to come." Erza

 _Thank goodness._

"Thank you, Erza." I was relieved.

"So, Jellal, what's the plan?" Erza asked.

"There's someone you guys need to meet. She can help us." Jellal answered and turned to the exit and looked behind him, at us, "let's go."

Everyone followed.

 **That's the end of Chapter 6! Hope you liked it!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Attack on Titan, or the characters from it. I do own Zed Yunaspade though, and there's another OC coming soon.**

 **That OC is the person Erza, Jellal and the others are going to meet! I think you'll find her interesting.**

 **'Til next time, leave a like and review!**

 **Jan. 7, 2018**


	7. Out of this world

**Hey Guys! New update! First days back to school went well. I ended up waking up before I had to, but that was on Tuesday. The first day back was a snow day, so miss me with that. Anyways, hope anyone who's in school went back smoothly. If you want, tell me about it in the reviews. I'd be more than happy to here how it went. While you're at it, tell me if you got any cool Christmas presents. If you don't celebrate Christmas (I have some friends who don't), I'd love to hear what you do celebrate!**

On Wall Rose...

Eren's pov...

"Levi! Hey!" The brunette said.

"I'm so sorry! I told her not to come...but I think it made her want to come more..." Armin said out of breath, "oh he's awake, my name is Armin."

"I'm Natsu, nice to meetchya." Natsu said.

"Oh," Lucy says as she gets up and pats her skirt down to get the dirt off, "my name is Lucy, nice to meet you" she said with a bright smile, shaking Armin's hand.

"Uhhh, Levi. Who are these people?" Hanji said pointing at Natsu and Lucy.

Levi let out a sigh. "Let's just say they're from a different dimension."

"Levi..." Hanji said, unable to see her eyes because of the shadow from her bangs, "you're kidding right..."

"No. I'm not." Levi said in total seriousness, "ask them yourself."

 _This is so bad. Captain Hanji is going to lose it. If she gets worked up about Titans, something we see almost everyday, how is she going to react to people from out of this world?!_

Hanji turned to Lucy and Natsu, who's still on his butt.

"Is that true? You're from a different dimension?..." Hanji asked.

"U-uh, y-yeah." Lucy started, "We think so anyways. We're not familiar with our surroundings right now, so that's what we're gue-" she was cut off.

"AHH I CANT BELIEVE IT!!! NOTHING LIKE THIS HAS EVER HAPPENED BEFORE!!!" Hanji said, quite excited.

 _She literally exploded. She reacts to people from out of this world by exploding_.

"Hanji, calm down." Levi said.

"Sorry, but I'm way to excited!!!" Hanji replied.

"I can see that." Levi snapped.

"My name is Hanji, what's your name?" Hanji said very happily and taking her hand out.

"My name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you." As she shook her hand.

Lucy went over to Natsu and lent a hand to help him stand up. While doing so Lucy looked back at Hanji. She overreacted again and started shaking her hand violently,

"I touched...someone... from.. another...dimension.." Hanji looked towards Natsu. "And you, what's your name?" Sticking her hand out again towards him.

"My name is Natsu." He said, shaking her hand cautiously.

Hanji was about to snap, but her mind seemed to move onto something else.

"So, what's your world like?" She asked.

"Well, it seems, unlike your world, there's no threat of extinction, no _Titans_ , and only some of the people who live in our world use magic. Like me and Natsu. We are called Wizards. And wizards usually group up in what we call guilds and then take on missions. It's like our job." Lucy answered.

"Y-y-you u-use m-magic...?" Hanji said, her eyes hidden by the shadow of her bangs again.

"Yeah! And our guild is the strongest!" Natsu said, lifting Lucy's hand up, showing her guild mark to them. Lucy unconsciously pointed her finger up, creating the sign the guild uses.

Lucy's pov...

"We should go somewhere safer, where they won't hear us. We don't want anyone else seeing you two and becoming suspicious either." Levi said.

"Right." I agreed.

"But where would a safer place be?" Armin asked.

"Hold on!" Hanji said, "let me see your magic first!"

"Not right now, someone else could see," Levi said then looked at me in a bit of a glare, "and your magic isn't exactly low key either."

 _I'm kind of mad at him, I don't understand why, but he keeps..I don't know...it's as if he doesn't like me. And we just met, he doesn't even know who I am._

"You've seen their magic?!" Hanji said.

"Only hers, but they can show you anytime. Right now, we have to go somewhere where no one else will see or hear us." Levi said.

"Let's go to our scouting base! There, we can be alone and we have lots of room!" Hanji suggested.

"That'd be great, but it's far away, and we don't have an excuse this time. Plus, we're not supposed to take civilians...and they technically are." Levi said.

"Well, why don't they become soldiers and join your squad?" Hanji suggested.

"That's a good idea but they have to be tested first. Not everyone can use the ODM gear." Levi said.

"Right, and they need to have a story. Like where they're from. And their family. And...why they became soldiers." Armin pointed out.

"We'll say we found them outside of the wall in a village that was attacked by Titans. They survived by hiding in an underground storage room for the past week. Luckily they had food and water in there. And many of your friends ran away, presumed dead, but you know they're not. So if any of them happen to arrive, we can tell them that. And you're becoming soldiers...for revenge. Kind of like Eren. Ok?" Levi said.

"Woah, howdya come up with that so fast?" Hanji wondered. Levi ignored her.

"Alright." I said, "So we're becoming soldiers? To fight those Titans?"

"Yeah" Levi said.

 _I admit, I'm scared. Scared to become soldiers. Scared to fight those monsters they call Titans. Scared, to be here. Scared of being eaten alive. We could die._

I'm fired up! Killing Titans? Peace of cake!" Natsu said confidently.

"It's not as fun as you think. Wait until you enter the battlefield, then we'll see what you think. Try not to make yo many friends either, you seem like someone who will take it hard." Mikasa said not realizing it.

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed except Levi and Hanji. Even I was surprised with what she had just said.

 _Mikasa...you didn't have to scare them like that..._

"Sorry." She walked off and I went after her.

Mikasa's pov...

"Hey, Mikasa..." Eren said and I turned around towards him.

"Sorry, I think I'm just a bit shocked about everything that's been go-" I was cut off by the sight of his face really close to me.

 _What's he doing?!_

I could feel myself blushing, the blood rushing to my head.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked me.

"I-I think so. I think I'm just a bit tired." I responded, a bit flustered.

Then he put his hand up to my forehead to check my temperature I think. I blushed even more, if that were possible.

"E-Eren, what are you doing?!"

"You seem fine, but you should go get some rest if you're _that_ tired." He lectured. I nodded in response.

"I'm going to go take a nap. See you later, tell captain Levi for me please." I told Eren, and he nodded.

Eren's pov..,

Levi saw Mikasa walk away from me.

"What's up with her?" He asked me.

"Oh, she's just tired." I told him

"That's fine," He turned toward Natsu and Lucy, "we'll start your training tomorrow. "Eren, you're in charge of bringing them to the survey corps HQ in the morning tomorrow. 10:30 got it?"

"Y-yes sir" I said surprised.

 _Why the heck did he chose me?_

"Hey wait, where will they be staying?" I just realized.

"In your cabin along with Mikasa and Armin. There's a few others there but I can move a couple around. I'm still debating whether or not to tell commander Erwin about this situation. He could definitely help...but he might have a different opinion than we do on this." Levi thought with his hand to his chin.

 _He has a point, commander Erwin may not trust them, and he might think they're a threat! Or he might force him to fight on the front lines or...!_

Eren." I heard a voice speak.

I looked up and saw Lucy holding my hand out, "are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, sorry, I was lost in thought."

She smiled and nodded, turning back and walking to the salmon haired boy, with her hair and short skirt blowing in the wind.

 _She's...beautiful..._

 **That's the end of chapter 7! Hope you liked it! This chapter focused on the Attack on Titan world only, but next chapter will most likely be more Fairy Tail.**

 **I'm going to tell you a couple things below about what's most likely going to happen in future chapters, so if you don't want to know, then stop here.**

 **Possible spoilers ahead!**

 **Ok, so I'm going to have another OC coming in next chapter. She might not make an appearance but she will be mentioned. Yes, a she.**

 **And if ya hadn't noticed, Eren is developing a crush on Lucy, despite just meeting her.**

 **Jellal, Erza, Gray and the others are going to end up going to the Attack on Titan world. And will run into technical difficulties and won't be able to return for a little while.**

 **Everyone does survive, no one gets eaten. Maybe a few close calls though.**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta- since Jellal will end up in the Aot world, I'm thinking I should incorporate Sema somewhere. It's a very good idea.**

 **That's it. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Jan. 10, 2018**


	8. A day in the town of Flowers

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long.**

 **I've been thinking about drawing my OCs and posting them on Instagram. Yes, I'm an aspiring artist. Not too good, but I'm practicing. For anyone who follows me, you can see what I imagine them as. My account is @aquasseilia**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan or Fairy Tail.**

With The Fairy Tail rescue squad...

It's been approximately one day since Jellal, Meredy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Juvia left the guild to go find Natsu and Lucy. Since then, not much has happened. Juvia tried to nudge closer to Gray, who really didn't do anything, but you could see his nervous sweat. Jellal and Erza exchanging looks every know and then, then ilooking away after a second, with Meredy giggling at their reactions. And Wendy tripping and somehow falling into a ditch with happy and Carla carrying her out. They reached a town at around sunse and decided to stay there for the night at an inn.

Erza's pov...

"Hey Jellal, can you tell us more about the person who you're taking us to?" I asked as we settled down our room.

Of course we had separate rooms. Juvia and Meredy in one, Jellal and Gray in another, and Wendy and I, along with Happy and Carla, here. Everyone was grouped up in our room to talk about what our plan was.

"Yeah, her name is Amber. She has the ability to make portals to pretty much anywhere." Jellal answered.

"Pretty much?" Gray questioned. I too, was wondering what he meant.

"She has...special conditions." Jellal thought, "I remember her saying she can't make a portal to somewhere she hasn't been. But I know she spends a lot of her time traveling to random places. So there's a possibility that she's been to where Natsu and Lucy are."

"But _we_ don't even know where they are." Gray pointed out.

"I think...they were teleported to another dimension." Jellal said in total seriousness.

"How is that even possible?!" Wendy said, not convinced.

"The Yunaspades were known for their teleportation magic. Not many know of them anymore though, they were a family much like the Lucy's. I heard their business was shut down by Heartfilias around 20 years ago, and the parents were assassinated soon after." Jellal explained.

 _Zed's parents were assassinated?_

So if Zed's parents were assassinated after the Heartfilias shut them down-" Gray started.

"-he must think that it's their fault they died, and now he blames them and was out for revenge." I finished.

"But Lucy had nothing to do with it! It was her parents, right? 20 years ago...Lucy isn't even 20...but the 7 year time skip...so she would've been around...6 years old?" Wendy thought aloud. "Lucy wouldn't have any choice in the matter! It's not her fault."

"Yeah, revenge usually does that...blinds them of logic." Jellal answered.

There was a long silence.

Wendy's pov...

"Well is there anything else you can tell us about, what's her name? Amber?" Erza tried to break the ice.

"Yes. She's the same age as Wendy. And she's a bit immature. You might find her a bit annoying. She has orange and red hair and a lot of magic power. And..." Jellal explained.

" _And..."_ Meredy said giggling, looking at Jellal, "she has a thing for Jellal. More than just a little crush."

Jellal sweat nervously and averted his eyes. Erza looked a bit surprised as well but snapped out of it.

"So is Amber the _Fiancé_ you told me about?" Erza said with a sly grin.

"What?! N-no..." Jellal looked away. "I don't actually have a fiancé." He mumbled. "Amber isn't my type anyways...she's too clingy."

Gray stood up and walked over to Jellal

"Don't worry, I know how you feel." As he patted him on the back.

"Gray..." Erza gave Gray a grim look.

"Y-yeah...?"

"J-Juvia is sorry. She knows that Gray finds her annoying...b-but Juvia can't help her undying love for you!" Juvia said jumping to Gray, with tears streaming down her face.

"I-it's ok" Gray said with nervous sweat, trying to push her off of his arm.

"Well, anyways, we should get to bed. I want to get as far as possible tomorrow." Erza suggested.

Everyone agreed, nodding and went to their rooms.

Carla's pov...

Erza and Wendy stayed at the door as they left.

I heard a loud ring in my head and a vision popped up. Wendy was crying for help in the hands of a monster that looked human but was almost 10 meters tall. The monster was bringing her closer and closer to it's face. And the glimpse of the future ended. I stood in shock at the sight in my mind.

 _Was Wendy about..t-to...get eaten?!_

"Carla? Are you okay?" Wendy asked me. I snapped out of it immediately.

" yes. I think I'm just really tired. We had a long day after all." I responded. I didn't ant to worry them, mainly her.

"Right" Wendy said cheerfully.

I hope I can stop whatever that was from becoming a reality.

Wendy's pov...

The next day, everyone had gotten up and got a few supplies from the stored in town. They decided to take a train to the next town.

"At least we don't have to worry about Natsu!" Happy said, boarding the train.

"Yeah, Erza doesn't have to worry about knocking him out." Carla said.

 _Knock out?! Just recently I've started getting motion sick too. What do I do, what do I do..._

"Wendy?" I heard Carla call out to me.

"Huh?" I snapped out of it.

"Let's go" she signalled me to get on.

 _Please don't get motion sickness, please..._

"Alright"

We went on one after another. The seats were sectioned off. Each holding four people. There was Jellal, Erza, Carla and I in one, and Gray, Juvia, Meredy and Happy in the one across.

There was a strange awkwardness between Erza and Jellal. But Erza was smiling the whole time. Although _I_ was grasping my stomach the whole time. I know how Natsu feels now, and _he_ probably has it worse.

 _Though, I'd rather not get hit so hard I fall unconscious._

After a long 4 hours, we finally arrived at the next town, after passing 2. It was a beautiful town, with many flowers of different colours everywhere. Not only that, but it smelled amazing.

I took a deep breath in through my nose and let it out through my mouth.

"The smell is _amazing_. I'm glad this is our stop." I said to myself.

"Yes, it is very beautiful." Erza admitted.

"Let's go find somewhere to stay. And then there's somewhere I want to take you guys." Jellal told us.

"Ok" Erza smiled. Jellal smiled back.

We arrived at an inn that was called _RoseBud inn._ It had the smell of roses and it was very beautiful.

I heard Meredy talking to Jellal on the way here

You chose this town to stop at for a reason, didn't you?" Meredy had said mischievously. "We could've gone further today. But you wanted to go to-"

Jellal probably covered her mouth, "just, be quiet." He had said.

I'm still not sure why he would bring us here.

Later...

Erza's pov...

We finished getting our rooms set up. And Jellal had told us all to come with him. So we all did.

"Jellal, where are we going?" I asked.

"That's a surprise. We still have a few hours until the sun goes down, so may as well relax a little." Jellal looked back and smiled.

"There's nothing else to do I guess." Gray agreed.

 _I can only smile now, there's nothing else._

"We're here." He said.

I looked up and saw that we had arrived at a mini cake restaurant called Gazania Café.

"What's a Gazania?" Juvia asked.

"It's one of the most beautiful flowers the world knows. They have brightly coloured pedals and very attractive long, silver-green leaves."

"They're known for their strawberry cake." Jellal looked at me.

 _Strawberry...cake...!_

I squealed in excitement, my eyes glistening.

We walked in and inside, there was a very comforting feel. The room was warm and welcoming. The scent of baked goods in the air.

"Hello there! My name is Yuna, how may we help you today?" A waitress said.

"Hi, we would like a table for 6 please." Jellal answered.

"Sure thing! Right this way please!" Rina signalled to come with her.

She lead us to a tab that had a connected bench circle around it. The seat was a dark oak with red comfy cushioning to sit on that lead up the seat for resting your back on as well. The table was also a dark oak and had a very smooth surface. Flowers were engraved on the corners.

"I love this place and we haven't even eaten anything yet." Wendy looked around. Carla sat on her lap with Happy right next to her.

"Hello, my name is Rosalina, and I'll be serving you today." She said blankly.

Many of us were speechless because, well. She had what looked like wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"Uh, question..." Gray started, "are those ears and tail...real?"

She smiled a little bit, "yes, I am what you would call a werewolf I guess. I have part wolf genes and blood."

"Like Mira, but instead of Demon blood, it's Wolf blood." I thought to myself.

"Here are your menus, I'll be back later to take your orders." She handed us menus and left to go to another table.

She walked over to a table with just a man sitting there. We heard her introduce herself like she did to us.

"Rosalina? What kind of name is that? And what's with the wolf costume?" He laughed at her. She walked away looking down.

Gray glared at him. He was leaning on his elbow, scanning the menu.

"Just ignore it, it's not our problem." Jellal said, although I know he was annoyed by it too.

We all decided what we were going to order and after a couple minutes, Rosalina came up to us again.

"Have you decided what you would like?" She asked us.

"Yes. I'd like a slice of the strawberry shortcake and the strawberry rose tea." I asked as she wrote down my order. She nodded for us to continue.

We all took turns ordering. Meredy ordered chocolate pudding and a hot chocolate. Wendy's ordered a raspberry cheesecake with a hot chocolate as well. Juvia ordered "the tower of cream puffs" with a chocolate milkshake. Happy and Carla ordered an icecream sundae to share. And Jellal just ordered a strawberry milkshake.

General pov...

"I'll have a chocolate fudge brownie, and chocolate milkshake." Gray ordered.

Rosalina finished writing things down

"Ok. I'll be back as soon as I can with your orders." She turned to walk away but was stopped with a tug on her sleeve.

"Hey." Gray said

"Hm?" Rosalina questioned as Gray let go of her.

Gray clasped his hands together, releasing cold blue magic energy.

"Rosalina is a beautiful name," Gray seperated his hands and revealed a small ice rose the colour of her eyes. He took her hand a placed the ice flower it, "don't let anyone else tell you differently."

Rosalina smiled gently. "Thank you"

"I think he's jealous of the ears and tail." Gray whispered.

Rosalina giggled and walked away, with the ice rose in hand. Staring at it the whole time, and to her surprise, not melting at all, it didn't feel cold either. She placed it in her hair.

Gray smile and turned around to see Juvia passed out and Erza and Meredy grinning at him mischievously. Gray and Jellal both sighed.

The rest of the night carried out peacefully. Juvia was pouting and giving some evil glares at Rosalina when she came to give them their food though. Gray _did_ try to get Juvia to stop by telling her he was just trying to make her feel better. But that didn't stop her.

Erza's pov...

 _It's been a great day, we had some fun and I got to have some awesome strawberry cake._

 _Don't worry, Natsu, Lucy, we'll get you back soon. Don't worry._

 **Don't worry guys. Gray X Rosalina isn't a _thing._ She's an OC. This chapter is really long but I thought I'd put a lot into this fairytail chapter. Although because it's a long chapter, it took longer too. Sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoyed though! **

**Jan. 15, 2018**


	9. ODM Gear-Test

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I couldn't find the time to write the story so its taken a while.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or attack on Titan.**

In the walls...

Lucy's pov...

"Lucy."

 _Why is someone trying to wake me up...? I'm tired, I just want to sleep._

Lucy?"

 _Ughhh_

Lucy?!"

I snapped awake, sitting up almost hitting the person who was leaning down next to me. That person was Eren.

"Huh...? Oh. Good morning Eren." I said wiping my eyes.

"Yeah. It's 9:00 we have to get ready to go. Here," Eren placed an folded outfit on my bed. "Change into this. I'll be outside when you're done. Natsu is still sleeping, we'll wake him up when you're done." He walked out.

"Okay."

I analyzed the clothes given to me.

It looked like what Eren and the others were wearing. But instead of wings on the shoulders, there were 2 swords that crossed.

I put on the outfit. I admit it was a bit hard getting the shirt over my chest. It's not what I was used to, but we _are_ in a different world. Although I do like the high boots. Luckily, there's a belt that I can attach my keys and whip to. Although I doubt a whip would do anything against those Titans. Even my special one.

I walked out to see Eren and Mikasa waiting for me.

"Hey. I'm ready. Do you want me to go wake up Natsu?" I asked.

"Sure. Here, give him this." Eren handed me another outfit folded neatly.

"Kay." I walked back inside.

I climbed up to the top bunk where Nastu was still sleeping. I nudged him, but he didn't budge.

"Natsu. You have to get up."

"Hmermmem" he mumbled.

"Natsu!" I pulled him off the bed making him fall of the bed.

"Huh?" He looked up at me from the floor.

I sighed. "Come on we have to get ready to go." I threw down the clothes. "Get changed."

"Fine." As he started to undress indent of me.

"Not I front of me!" I blushed and ran out.

Eren's pov...

I heard a bit of yelling than saw Lucy run out.

"What happened?" I asked.

She sighed. "Oh nothing."

"If you're sure."

"Mhm. He shouldn't take long, I don't think." Lucy told us.

A few minutes later he came out. Still wearing his scarf though.

"Why are you still wearing that scarf?" I asked.

"Why can't I?" Natsu frowned at me.

"Because you shouldn't."

"We'll your girlfriend is wearing one!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well what is she to you then?! You got so close to her you may as well have been kissing!"

"What?! She's my sister!

"Ok well your _sister_ is wearing a scarf! So why can't I?!"

"Ugh! Fine! You can wear that stupid scarf, just shut up."

"It's _not_ stupid!"

Mikasa's pov...

Lucy and I both sighed at disbelief for how immature they were.

They butted heads and kept throwing insults.

Natsu held is hand out. "You don't want to play with fire." He warned.

I saw Lucy start to panic a little.

"N-Natsu, there's no need for that. Come on, we should get to the HQ." Lucy stepped towards him.

"He started it!" Natsu defended his position.

"It doesn't matter. It's who is mature enough to end it." Lucy scolded Natsu.

Natsu just looked away with a bit of nervous sweat.

"Whatever." Natsu mumbled.

Lucy walked back towards me.

"How come you started panicking?" I asked her, referring to earlier.

"Oh...well you see, Natsu can get a little bit destructive when he's angry. I mean, he's brought down buildings in his rage. Plus, he was about to use his magic, if there were anyone to see, then there'd be trouble." Lucy explained to me.

"I see."

"Whatever. Let's go. We have to go meet up with captain Levi. He's not going to be happy if we're late." Eren signalled to follow him.

We went on horseback and reached the HQ.

"Hey. Took you long enough." Levi said even though we were on time.

Lucy looked a bit mad at him. I'm not really sure why. But Levi returned her little frown to back to her.

"Hi guys! Ready to tell us your stories! And show us magic!" Hanji put her hands on Lucy and Natsu's shoulders.

"That's not what we're doing right now. They have to become actual soldiers first. And also...Erwin is aware of our situation. Well, will be. Armin went to go tell him." Levi told us.

"Awww, fine..." Hanji pouted.

"So...what's ODM gear?" Lucy asked.

"We'll show you." Levi said, walking towards these two stations that had strings and stuff attached. "Eren, Mikasa, help them get set up."

Eren helped Natsu and I helped Lucy attach the clips to her belt.

"What is this? What's it going to do?" Natsu asked curiously.

Lucy's pov...

 _This seems...interesting._

"Eren, Mikasa, lift them up." Levi ordered.

 _Lift us up?_

They went to the side where they started turning something.

As they turned, we started to lift up from the ground.

 _Oh no..._

W-woah.." As I tried to keep my balance.

 _This...is bad_

I'm keeping balance perfectly.

 _N-Natsu...this is...is_

I look over to Natsu.

 _This is a mode of transportation!_

Natsu was not balanced and had his head on the ground. He looked like he was about to puke.

"Natsu! Hurry, let him down! I ordered.

Eren did so immediately

"What's up with him?" Eren asked.

"Well, he gets motion sickness really easily." I explained.

"Well that's not good. Either way, you had perfect balance! You're a natural!" Hanji said to me.

"What about him? He has to be able to use the ODM gear to become a soldier." Eren pointed out.

"Hm..." Levi thought.

"There won't be a need for that" I heard from a distance.

I looked past Levi standing there to see Armin and another man standing there. Levi and Hanji turned around to see them as well.

"What are you doing here, _Jean_?!" Eren yelled at the taller male standing there.

"Heh, why can't I be here?" He walked over to where Mikasa was. "Hey, what's up?" Then he noticed me beside them. "Uh, who's she?"

Jean's pov...

 _Woah_

 _"She_ is Lucy." Mikasa answered.

"Lucy." I tried her name and man was it beautiful.

 _I don't think I've ever seen anyone this cute. Lucy, first of all, is a beautiful name. The way she looks at me. Her gentle face, and soft blond hair that flows down just past her shoulders. Not to mention her chest size. I don't think there's anyone here that has a chest that big. And the way she just floats there flawlessly. She's just beautiful._

"I don't think we've met, my name's Jean." I stuck my hand out towards her.

"Uh" she looked towards Levi. He nodded and she looked back towards me, "Hi, my name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you, Jean."

 _And her voice._

Lucy's pov...

You find your next impossible crush, Jean?" Eren asked smirking.

"Oh like you haven't checked her out." He said waking towards Eren.

"Well I didn't take 10 minutes scanning her from head to toe." Eren defended.

"I did _not_ take 10 minutes " _scanning_ " her!" Jean yelled.

 _Why do I feel like my beauty would be more affective in this world than in my own? It seems that way._

"Enough." Levi said, getting everyone's attention. "That's not important right now."

"I agree. And you," Hanji looked towards Jean. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh," Jean started.

"Sorry about that. While I was talking to commander Erwin about the situation, _Jean_ here decided to eavesdrop." Armin said giving Jean a disapproving glare. Jean shrugged it off.

"Ok. What did Erwin say?" Levi questioned.

"Oh uh, he said that he wants to meet them." Armin answered.

Levi sighed. "Alright. We'll go see him tomorrow. There's a couple other things needed to be dealt with first. Like Hanji's need for info on their world." Levi glared at Hanji. "Let's go inside." Levi walked away to the entrance of the HQ.

Everyone soon started to follow.

 _Hey wait a minute! I'm still up here!_

"U-uh guys, a little help?" I tried to get their attention.

Jean and Eren both looked over at me and had this look of saying " _crap_ " inside of their heads. But neither of them noticed that the other looked over to me either.

Eren started to run over before Jean even moved.

"I am _so_ sorry." He said as he turned the system, lowering me to the ground.

"It's no problem." I assured.

Eren smiled at me, "so...what about Natsu? He's still...on the floor."

I sighed. "I'll get him."

I walked over to Natsu and put his arm around mine.

"Thanks L-Lucy..." Natsu said trying not to puke.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled to myself.

 **That's it for chapter 9. Once again, I'm so sorry it took so long. I had a lot of school work and stuff. I guess I'm doing piano exams now too. That'll happen in the summer so I have to practice a lot. So that's a bit less time to write.**

 **Although, if you're following me on Instagram (@aquaseilia), I have just finished drawing Amber, my OC. (The one Jellal, Erza and the others are going to go meet.) I'm not going to post it until I publish the chapter she's introduced in, though.**

 **Ill try to get the next chapter done ASAP. Until then, bye!**

 **Jan. 20, 2018**


	10. Arrival: Tropa village

**Hey guys, here's chapter 10. It's finally a mix of both worlds instead of _just_ the Aot world of _just_ the Ft world. Enjoy!**

In Fiore...

General pov...

"Are we almost there yet?" Happy whined. As he layed on his stomach.

"No." Jellal deadpanned.

The Fairy Tail rescue squad has moved along and has taken a carriage to the next town. This _town_ would be the last before they made their way to Amber.

"So, where are we going to next?" Erza asked directed to Jellal.

"Well, it's not actually a town, it's actually a village. It's called Tropa village. They're well know for their tropical fruit. The village is large but most of it is forest where they get about 90% of their fruit. The centre is where everyone lives."

"It sound pretty nice." Juvia admitted.

After around an hour, they entered a forest area and were let off the carriage.

"Tropa village doesn't have any pathways in their forest so the carriage can't go through. We have to walk." Jellal explained.

Everyone nodded understandingly.

It took a while, but they finally got there. After a long hour of Happy's whining of course...even though he can fly.

"Well hello there." An old man said.

"Hello, sir. We're on a mission to save our friends. And this village is on the way there. But we've had a full day of travelling so we were wondering if you had anywhere for us to stay." Jellal explained.

"Ah, we do in fact, have a place. Follow me." The old man said.

They followed him and they arrived at a large cabin looking house.

"It has 4 bedrooms with 2 beds in each. Please, make yourself at home. And I hope you find your friends." The old man said and walked away.

"Thank you" Erza said.

Everyone went inside and looked around. It was a simply place. A living room when you enter, past the living room there's stairs to the top floor with seperate into 2 hallways, left and right, that circle around. The 4 bedrooms were on the top floor. And there were 2 bathrooms on the bottom floor. It was the start a fall, so it wasn't cold, but it wasn't really hot. It was warm, a sort of comforting.

"Do you guys want to play a little game?" Erza suggested.

At scouting regiment HQ...

Lucy's pov...

"Alright, You," Levi looked towards me.

 _There he goes calling me "you" again._

"I have a name y-" I stared to say.

"You and Mikasa are with me. We're going out to train you on the ODM gear. Natsu can stay here and recover from...his motion sickness. Hanji, once we're back, we will start sharing about our worlds." Levi ordered.

"Ok." Mikasa, Hanji and I said.

"What about us?" Eren asked, referring to Armin and himself.

"Do whatever you want. Come with me or stay here." Levi said.

"Ok." Eren said, "I'll come with you guys then."

"I'll stay here." Armin answered.

"Alright, see ya soon." Eren said walking over to us.

"Let's go." Levi said.

We reached a forest and I put on the ODM gear. I tried it out and latched onto a high branch, positioned my body and pressed. I flew up and I think I did well. I landed fine, and I went fast but not to fast.

 _That was...fun!_

I looked back and saw Levi, Eren and Mikasa looking at me from the ground.

"Good job. Now, there are some Titan dummies past those trees. Go swoop in and get the nape of their neck. Use the blades." Levi instructed.

"Alright..." I said doubtfully.

 _Ok...first try...here goes nothing._

I jumped down and latched on to a branch. The targets were in sight and I flew towards them. I took out the blades and crossed them. I got into reach and sliced the target, leaving a gap in the neck of the dummy. I landed on a branch, then looked back at the 3 people standing on a branch on the other side.

"Woah, she's a natural." Eren admired.

"Yeah, she could definitely be useful on the field." Levi stated.

 _I don't know if I should be flattered, or scared that Levi wants to put me on the field._

I flew back to where they were.

"So...how did I do?"

 _I already knew the answer, I obviously did good._

"You did fine." Levi said seriously.

 _That's it? I did "fine?"_

I sighed. "Thanks."a bit disappointed.

"The sun will set in a couple hours. Should we get back now?" Mikasa suggested.

"Yeah. Let's get back. Hanji probably can't wait to here about your world." Levi directed at me, "and see magic."

In Tropa Village...

Gray's pov...

"Want to have a little fun?" Erza asked.

You know there's trouble if Erza wants to have fun.

"What do you mean?" I asked, afraid of what _fun_ was.

"Well, how about we don't choose who we share a room with." Erza suggested.

 _What?!_

"Are you saying you want to pick straws or something?" Meredy asked.

"That's right! We have 6 straws, 3 different coloured ends. Say Wendy and and Gray both got blue, they'd share a room." Erza explained.

 _This could be interesting_

"Love...rival..." Juvia mumbled behind Wendy, who shivered.

"What about us?" Happy said referring to himself and Carla.

"You and Carla can have a room to yourself." Erza said.

"Alright, I'll do it." I confirmed.

"So are we all in?" Erza questioned.

Everyone nodded in response.

"Ok..." Erza pulled a cup with 6 little sticks from a bag from her giant cart of luggage.

 _Why would you even have that prepared?!_

"Lets get started. Red means room one, blue means room two, and yellow means room 3. Happy, Carla, you have room four." Erza explained.

Everyone nodded understandingly.

"Alright everyone, choose one!" She commanded.

Everyone pulled one out. I got blue, so I looked around to see who else got it. And then our eyes made contact.

 _Oh no._

"Yay!! I got Gray!!" Juvia ran towards me.

 _Great..._

I looked around to see everyone else's.

 _Erza got red..fitting. Meredy got yellow...Wendy got yellow. Wait that means..._

I look to Jellal and see him staring at his. The red tip at the end mainly. He looked to Erza who looked at him as well. They both looked down and smiled. Obviously glad, but kind of awkward.

"I'm happy to share a room with you, Jellal." Erza looked up at him.

"Likewise." Jellal smiled back.

"Don't do anything naughty tonight, Jellal." Meredy made a sly grin, nudging closer to him.

Erza's and Jellal's faces heated up, Erza looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"I'm not the kind of person to do anything like that." Jellal looked away.

"Gray can do naughty things to Juvia anytime!" Juvia put her hands to her heart and closer her eyes to imagine.

"N-no thanks." I said.

"The sun is setting, and the sooner we get to Amber tomorrow the better. It takes time for her to create portals. And her house is about 2 hours away. She lives in the forest so we'll have to walk again. I'll explain the plan to you and then we should all get some sleep." Jellal explained.

Everyone nodded agreeably.

The night went on and Jellal explained the plan. We're setting out at around 10:00 in the morning. And should reach there around noon. We all went to bed shortly after. Erza and Jellal went into their room. Meredy and Wendy went into their room. And Carla and Happy went into the other. Juvia and I were in this room. Things were a little awkward, but I'm pretty sure it's a dream come true for Juvia.

After a little while, I drifted off into sleep.

 _Don't worry Natsu, Lucy. We're coning soon._

 **That's it for chapter, what, 10? Geez, I've gotten far. Never thought I'd ever write a story. I mean, in grade 3 we had to make up this story. I was _horrible_ at writing. _Absolutely horrible._ Maybe it's because I have a base story and have something to go off of. **

**Right now the ft world is one day ahead of the Aot world.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Go ahead and review of you want. Tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions for future chapters.**

 **Til next time!**

 **Jan. 22, 2018**


	11. AmberWhat!

**Hey guys. Took me a while to get started, sorry about that. I'm going to tell you this even though it's not really important to you guys. My pet bunny died. His name was Caramel because of his colour and he was adorable. But as said in fairy tail, all living things must die. R.I.P little dude.**

 **I'm going to answer some reviewers now soo...**

 **G0dz1llex**

I'm not quite sure I understand. But I plan on making Natsu go on a rampage, killing every Titan he comes across so yeah(?). I'm glad you like it though.

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta**

I'm not sure if I'm incorporating the Armoured and Colossal Titan into this. But I understand what you're saying. Meteor against normal Titans and Sema against Colossal/Armored Titan. I'll definitely consider it. Thanks!

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

In the scouting HQ...

"Sooooo..." Hanji started

"So..?" Lucy asked.

"Tell me about your world! And your adventures! And your powers! Actually no I want to see your magic first." Hanji finished.

"You want to see some magic?" Natsu grinned.

He stood up from where he was lying.

"Sure no problem." Lucy said as she stood up to an open space.

Natsu followed her.

"Ok let's go! Loke!" Lucy called.

She took out her key and pointed it up in the air. It started to glow a golden light as she called his name. A few seconds later, a man appeared with a suit on and sun glasses.

"I heard about your situation from Aries. She told me you were with some good people so I refrained from coming..." Loke said as he looked towards Lucy. "But It's been a while since I've seen you." Loke cupped Lucy's left cheek with his right hand.

Lucy sighed, "Sorry, I thought you'd want to know what's going on and they wanted to see magic." She pushed him away. "And also, you look most like a human."

"What do you mean, Aries looks just as human as you or me."

"Well yeah, but she has horns. Plus they've already seen her."

"Well, I'm flattered that you chose to summon me. It must be your love for me." Loke smirked and grabbed both her hands.

"Love..?" Eren and Jean both asked themselves.

"I don't think so." Lucy pulled away.

Loke looked over to another girl standing there.

"And who might you be?" Loke asked the black haired girl and put his arm around her.

"I-u-uh-Mi-Mikasa" She answered.

"Mikasa" Loke tried

"Back off." Eren threw Loke's arm off of Mikasa.

"I'm so sorry, please ignore him. He's just like this. A flirt." Lucy glared at Loke for the last part. He smirked.

"Enough of that, it's time to show you some dragon slaying magic." Natsu put both his hands out. And a fire sparked in his hand.

"How doesn't that burn you?!" Hanji asked

"I'm a fire dragon slayer. Fire doesn't effect me. Well, I _can_ eat it." Natsu said.

"Eat..fire...?" Jean repeated as a question.

"That's right!" Natsu walked over to a torch. "Watch and learn!"

He put his face towards the fire. Everyone looked at him without blinking. And then, he breathed in, and the fire along with it.

"Hmm" Natsu hummed in delight.

"Interesting." Levi said (something for once)

"I want to here about your world! Your adventures! Everything!" Hanji shouted.

Lucy and Natsu exchanged looks. And then nodded.

"Sure thing!" Natsu replied.

"Yeah, Loke, gate closed!" Lucy closed his gate.

But then he reappeared.

"Huh?! Wait a minute-" Lucy started

"I'm going to stay a little while, and you can't close my gate because _I_ opened it." Loke smirked.

Lucy huffed. "Fine"

Later that evening, Lucy and Natsu told them about their world and adventures. From the time Lucy joined Fairy Tail, to the battle against Zeref and the Spriggan 12. And everyone was quite intrigued.

With the fairy tail rescue squad...

Everyone got ready to leave and thanked the village elder then went on their way.

"Refresh our minds, would you?" Erza asked.

"Sure. Her name is Amber and she's annoying." He said.

"That's kind of harsh." Gray pointed out.

Jellal knew that, but she really _is_ annoying.

"She's around the same age as Wendy and has orange and red hair and eyes." Jellal continued.

"Orange _and_ red eyes?" Carla asked surprised.

"Yes."

They got to what Jellal said was Amber's house.

Jellal walked to the door and sighed. But without doing anything, the door flew open, and a short girl was wrapped around his waist.

"Jellal! I'm so glad you came!" The girl said.

She was as Jellal described. Orange _and_ red hair. Her eyes too. She had a blue dress and a short red cloak like sweater on but it only went down to around the top half of her back. Her wavy hair was up in a ponytail. The ends and roots of her hair were red and the rest was orange. Although Wendy noticed something immediately.

"A-are you sure we're the same age?" Wendy asked doubtfully.

"Yes. Why?"

"B-but...why is...life's not fair.." As Wendy sobbed.

Juvia went over to comfort her.

Wendy had obviously noticed Amber's chest size. Even if they're the same age...Ambers chest is much larger. Not as large as Lucy's, but at least she isn't flat-chested.

"Amber, we need your help making a portal." Jellal said.

"A portal? To where?" Amber asked.

"To where our friends are." Erza finished.

"Huh? Oh! Didn't see ya there! Who are you?" Amber surprised.

"They're my friends." Jellal answered.

Amber scanned them all and looked at Jellal questionably and then looked at Erza.

"Who are...you?" Amber said with peircing eyes towards Erza.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. Do you approve of my presence?" Erza answered without flinching, staring right back at her.

"The answer depends on your relationship with Jellal. Do you love him? If so...you should leave." Amber tilted her head up to look down on her.

Jellal face quietly heated up, no one noticed because of the tension between Erza and Amber.

"Whether I love him or not doesn't matter. What matters right now is my friends' safety. So my question to you, is will you help us?" Erza glared at Amber.

"Well of course, silly! Whatever Jellal wishes is my command." Amber looked over to Jellal, who sighed.

"Now, explain to me what's going on so I can help." Amber ordered.

They told Amber about what happened.

"You said his name was Zed _Yunaspade_?" Amber asked shakily.

Amber and Jellal exchanged looks.

"Yes." Juvia answered. "Why?"

"N-no reason. Just curiosity." Amber trailed in thought.

"Anyways, we need you to make a portal to where they are." Jellal said.

"I understand that, but it's almost impossible." Amber said somewhat ashamed.

"What? Why?" Gray beseeched.

"I'm sorry, but, it's impossible for me to make a portal to them if I don't know what realm they're in. There are _hundreds_ of realms. Picking the correct one is, almost impossible." Amber explained.

Everyone looked down in disappointment.

"Wait, did Zed say where he was sending them?" Amber asked urgently.

"Not anywhere specific, he just said 'to their doom.' Why?" Wendy answered.

"Because, I know where he took them now." Amber said confidently.

"What? I thought you said it was almost impossible to know." Gray said unbelievably.

"Well, I know my brother better than you may think." Amber smirked.

 **That's for chapter 11. Again, so sorry for taking this long. My goodness, I've been busy; school work, projects, tests, and other stuff.**

 **Well hope you enjoyed. Especially the plot twist at the end. Hehee.**

 **Oh yeah, and check out my Instagram account, I'm going to post Amber's picture so u know what she looks like.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapters done ASAP. 'Til then, bye!**

 **Feb. 4, 2018**


	12. Titan Arum

**Hey guys. Got this chapter done quick. My mind was on a role! We have to make catapults in science and I'm just like ughh. Science is _not_ my strong point. Sorry I haven't posted the picture of Amber yet. I'll do that ASAP. **

**Oh and I don't _really_ have to say that I don't own Fairy Tail or Attack in Titan right? I forgot to say it in the last chapter. If it's necessary. **

**On with the...story(?).**

"Well, I know my brother better than you may think."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked doubtful of her own ears.

"My name is Amber Yunaspade. And Zed Yunaspade is my older brother." Amber explained. "But I'm not like my older brother. Revenge doesn't interest me. Not only that, but I know it's not Lucy's fault so there's no point in punishing her for something she didn't do. I want to help you. Lucy and Natsu didn't deserve being teleported to where they are."

Everyone looked around nervously and then nodded agreeably.

"You said you know where they are?" Erza asked.

"Yes. If I remember correctly, while Zed and I were travelling together after the incident, he said he was going to take them to this one dimension that was one of the most dangerous." Amber explained.

"Can you describe it?" Juvia asked.

"Well, their world...is threatened by extinction."

Everyone was shocked.

"They have huge walls to block out the monsters that endanger them. Those monsters are called Titans and well...they eat humans."

Carla's thoughts...

 _The vision I had! The huge beast that looked like a human but...didn't. They_ were _going to eat Wendy!_

Amber, we have to go there." Jellal said.

"I understand, but there's something i need." Amber told.

"What? What do you need?" Erza asked.

The blood of 2 people that share a special kind of bond." Amber said.

"What kind of bond?" Gray questioned.

"Well to go to this dimension you need the blood of 2 people who's gone through more together than you can imagine. Heartbreak, love, betrayal and such." Amber explained.

"Hm one couple comes to mind...Gajeel and Levy." Juvia thought. "We all know they love each other and they started out as enemies..."

"Or there's another one that's a bit more convenient right now. Erza and Jellal." Gray said.

Erza looked down to the side. She was blushing a tiny bit.

"Erza? Honestly, I think we're the best fit for this." Jellal accepted.

Erza looked up.

"Erza.." Amber started, " _do you love Jellal?_ "

Erza felt strange. She was obligated to answer truthfully.

"Uh-um y-yes."

The feeling disappeared. Jellal turned away, most likely to hide his blushing face.

"What was that?" Erza asked, also blushing.

"I have the power to make people tell the truth as well, so...Jellal. _Do you love Erza_?" Amber turned to Jellal.

Jellal turned to them

"Yes." Jellal said quietly as he looked away.

Meredy giggled until it turned into laughs and eventually she was on the floor.

"Then it's settled! Jellal and Erza! You two are our special lovers." Amber announced. "Although Jellal is mine, I'll make an exception just this once." Amber mumbled.

Jellal shivered a little bit.

"How much blood do you need?" Happy asked.

"No much, just a drop of Erza's and a drop of Jellal's. But I also need a certain kind of flower." Amber explained.

"A kind of flower?" Gray repeated questionly

"Yes. It's located in this forest. That _is_ why I live here. But you can't pick the flower, it won't work unless it's still in the soil." Amber explained. "It'd be hard to keep it somewhere anyways..." Amber mumbled.

"Which flower is it?" Wendy asked.

"It's called an amorphophallus titanum."

"A what" Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Happy, Carla and Meredy all said at the same time.

Amber sighed. "Or titan arum. It's a huge flower. Hard to miss. This flower is the only flower you can use to get to the dimension you want to."

"Then let's go look for one!" Wendy suggested.

"But we have a problem." Amber interuppted.

Everyone looked at her questionly.

"When I make the portal, it's not just going to appear in front of your friends. You'll have to search for them. And the portal will only stay open for 5 minutes."

"I see. So what you're saying is that we will have to search for them, but you won't know when to open the portal back up." Jellal said.

"Yes."

"Why don't you just come with us?" Happy suggested.

"There aren't and titan arum flowers in that dimension." Amber explained. "Wait a minute...I have one idea."

Everyone looked at Amber to continue.

"What if...you planted your own titan arum flower while you where there?" Amber suggested.

"But it would take forever to grow." Gray said.

"You could use that time to find Natsu and Lucy. And, this specific kind of flower doesn't die during the winter." Amber explained.

"There's no other way, it's the only option. But Amber, then you _would_ have to come." Jellal said.

"No, I can't. I...I have something else to do. I have a lacrima with my magic inside. Activating it will give you the ability to make a portal once. Use it on the flower after dripping the blood on the titan arum. The portal will be created and you can all come home." Amber explained.

"I understand." Jellal said. "How long does it take to bloom?"

"It requires magic to bloom. I release magic energy everyday so that the titan arums in this forest can bloom. But...if all of you gave it a bit of magic per day...it should take...a year." Amber explained.

"I see...we'll be there for a year." Gray trailed off.

"Thank you, Jellal, Meredy. You don't have to come with us. This is all we need." Erza said.

"No. I'm coming. I care for your safety as well, and if you weren't listening...the flower need both of our blood." Jellal smiled at Erza.

"Thank you." Erza smiled to herself.

"Meredy," Jellal started, "could you, stay behind?"

"What?? Why??" Meredy beseeched.

"I need you to report to the fairy tail guild...that we won't be back for a year."

 **That's it for chapter 12! Hope you enjoyed. You better enjoy. If you couldn't really catch on, then here's a couple things:**

 **• teleportation runs in the Yunaspade family**

 **• Amber has the power to make others tell the truth.**

 **• In order to make a portal, you need to know the spell, have the corisponding flower to which dimension you want to go, and the blood of 2 people depending on the dimension.**

 **• fairy tail rescue squad will have to spend a year in the aot world**

 **I _think_ that's it. If you have any questions, please ask. I don't want any confused readers. **

**-Aquasseilia out-**

 **Feb. 5, 2018**


	13. Entry to the Gate

**Yo, hope everyone's doin' fine. Shall we continue?**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Attack on Titan y'know.**

In the Attack on Titan world...

Lucy's pov...

yawn*

"Hmm...?"

 _What is this...?_

I slowly opened my eyes to see a white scarf.

"NATSUUU..! GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!"

Natsu fell out of the bed on his head and rolled onto his back. I had then just realized that I wasn't in _my_ bedroom. Heck I wasn't even in my _world_. I was here. With Eren and Mikasa in their world.

 _A lot has happened...I just hope Fairy Tail can find a way to bring us back._

"Luccccyyyyy..." Natsu dragged my name out.

I sighed. "Why were you in my bed?"

He jumped up back on the bed.

"Everything smells so different, so _weird._ You're the only thing that smells right." Natsu replied.

 _Should I be creeped out or flattered?! I'm not even sure..._

I sighed once again. And then the door flew open. Eren ran in.

"Are you ok?!" He asked urgently.

"U-um y-yes. Sorry about that." I answered.

Eren soon started to calm himself, but then something else seemed to bother him.

"Um, why is Natsu in your room...on your bed?" Eren questioned.

 _I don't blame him for finding this weird._

"Are you saying we can't share a bed?" Natsu glared at Eren.

 _What the heck?! Why would you even say that?!_

"What?! Like i care where you sleep!! Lucy, are you okay with this?" Eren asked me.

"Well, I mean, I've gotten used to it...that and people breaking in my house." I mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Nevermind. It's ok."

"Well okay, as long as you're safe. See ya."

"Okay, thanks."

Eren left and I looked at Natsu.

"What the heck was that?" I looked at him disapprovingly.

"Hahaha what? You're ashamed of sharing your bed with me?" Natsu grinned at me.

 _Well of course not, silly. But I'd never admit it..._

"I'm not _ashamed_...I'm...embarrassed." I said, my face obviously heating up.

"Lucy..." Natsu started to say.

I braced myself, unsure of what he was about to say.

"Don't you...miss Fairy Tail?" Natsu finished.

His face didn't have that glow it usually has.

 _What...it's only been a few days. I mean, we've gone on missions that last over a week. But then again...we'd always have someone else other than just us. Natsu...of course I miss Fairy Tail._

Of course I am. It's hard not to. We never know how long we'll have to stay in this world." I ranted. "Honestly, I'm scared of becoming a soldier, but I want to help them."

I was looking down as I sat cross-legged on my bed. Natsu was also sitting the same way.

"It's ok Luce" Natsu said to me

I looked up, and before I knew it, Natsu was hugging me and I was dug into his chest.

"I'll protect you." He finished.

I wrapped my arms around him because well, just because. I don't know why. It was comforting.

"Thank you"

We sat there for at least a minute. Honestly I never wanted to let go. Although we did...seconds later I looked up at Natsu face and Natsu looked down at me...our faces got closer. And with that, we were kissing. For the first time, we kissed. We looked at each other again and I went back in for a hug.

"Love you, Natsu.." I whispered/mumbled. I intentionally didn't want him to hear.

"Love you too." He said grinning.

 _I forgot about his super hearing!_

I was blushing and I knew it.

"We should probably get our uniforms on. We only have...2 more hours?! We woke up way to early. No wonder Eren went back to bed. But now I'm fully awake" I moaned.

"Let's go explore a little!" Natsu suggested.

I sighed. "Ok. But he have to put on our uniforms because our clothes don't seem to fit in with the citizens."

"Okaayy, but!" Natsu started, "I want to do your hair today."

 _Since when does Natsu know how to do hair?!_

When did you learn how to do hair?" I asked surprised.

"I've picked up a couple things, just let me try!" He insisted.

I sighed. "Okay"

He continued to make a beautiful side braid that had ribbons in them.

"It's beautiful!" I admired.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. We got dressed and I had put a glove on my right hand to cover up my fairy tail emblem. Although I don't want to, anyone who sees it would definitely question it. We later went off to explore the place that's been enclosed by walls.

With the fairy tail rescue squad...

"I need you to report to the fairy tail guild...that we won't be back for a year." Jellal said.

"I understand but...What would I do for the year that you're gone?" Meredy asked.

"Amber, you're going to confront your brother, aren't you?" Jellal asked.

Amber nodded.

"You can help Amber. Depending on what happens, she may need some assistance." Jellal explained.

"Okay." Meredy nodded.

"Now let's go find ourselves a flower!" Juvia said as she stood up.

"Right." Wendy agreed.

Everyone went out searching for the flower. They didn't have to go too far to find one. They _were_ huge.

"Alright let's get this done." Erza said as she and Jellal stepped up.

A little further away to themselves was Wendy and Carla.

Carla's pov...

"Wendy, I don't want you to go to the other dimension." I said.

"What, why?" Wendy asked.

"Because it's too dangerous and no place for a child."

"I'm _not_ a child anymore. I can take care of myself. And I want to help save Natsu and Lucy. You can't tell me what to do anymore." Wendy huffed.

 _I can't tell her what to do anymore...but her safety is in danger._

"I understand but-"

"No! I'm going and that's the end of it." Wendy turned away.

 _Has she reached her rebellious stage already_

"Alright. Here's the lacrima with my power inside, and here's the flower bud..." Amber handed Jellal a blue Lacrima That was a bit bigger than a baseball and a flower bud in a glass cylindrical case.

Jellal put it in the bag he had also gotten from Amber. That bag was also filled with supplies like provisions, water, etc.

"And...a needle for you and Erza." Amber handed both of them a needle. "Prick your finger, and let the drop of blood land on the titan arum."

Jellal and Erza nodded.

They walked forward and pricked their finger. They held their hand out over the flower. A drop of blood from each landed on the pedal of the flower. And Amber began chanting her spell.

"I summon the power of the different realms,

give permission to change one's fate. 

Allow their power and strength to overwhelm,

grant the worthy entry to the gate."

A portal opened in front of the flower and a wind picked up and through the portal, there seemed to be what looked like a forest, but the trees were huge.

"I've opened up the portal to a safe place. Jellal, when you open the portal, just think of where you want to go. Got it?" Amber explained.

"I got it. Meredy, I'm counting on you to tell Fairy Tail." Jellal said.

"Don't worry, but please...just stay safe." Meredy said.

"We will." Jellal assured. "Let's go"

Everyone walked through one after the other. Jellal, then Erza, then Gray, then Juvia, then Wendy, then Happy and Carla. Shortly after, the portal closed.

Everyone looked around, taking in the new air. Wendy especially.

"It tastes...nice...but strange at the same time." Wendy said.

"I understand that. We _are_ in a different dimension after all." Jellal said.

"Happy and I will go above and look around. We'll try to find a town or something." Carla said.

She and Happy flew up in the sky. They scanned the area and found a bunch. They flew back down to the group.

"Well, we _did see_ a town. But..." Carla started.

"But we seem do be surrounded by walls." Happy finished.

"Walls? What do you mean?" Erza asked

"There seemed to be 3 layers of main walls that all surround a castle in the middle. We're in the one in the middle." Carla explained.

"Alright, which may to the village?" Gray asked.

"It's this way" Carla pointed South.

They made their way to a village called Dauper, Sasha's village. It was destroyed by the titans, but Carla and Happy couldn't see that from where they were. So they made their way there.

 **That's it for chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Yes. Lots of NaLu. Lots and lots and lots. I think it was pretty cute though.**

 **So I finally posted Amber! I'm drawing AOT style Natsu and Lucy right now so let's hope that turns out lol.**

 **Anyways, enjoy your life...please.**

 **Ok bye.**

 **Feb. 7, 2018**


	14. A sparring match

**Yo, hope everyone's doing well.**

 **By the way, I made a small change to chapter 13. Basically Lucy has a glove to cover her fairy tail emblem so others don't see it. That's all.**

 **Just saying, there's going to be time skips because, well, I'm not making chapters for every 365 days of the year.**

 **I don't own AOT or FT.**

Lucy's pov...

Natsu and I went out to explore the place we had been teleported to after leaving a note just in case they were late. We walked down the streets and stopped by a couple places. Everyone seemed a bit miserable. But we noticed everyone starring at us, mainly Natsu. I soon figured out why.

"Natsu..." I whispered. "It's your hair."

"Huh? What about it?" He asked, oblivious.

"It's pink..." I whispered a bit louder. "Pink isn't a usual hair colour. Even Erza's hair is unusual. And Wendy, Jellal, Levy and Juvia. Have you seen anyone else here with pink, red or blue hair?"

Natsu scanned his surroundings.

"That's weird." He said

"I don't think _they're_ weird." I said intending that we were the wierd ones.

Although _I'm_ normal. Blonde is common.

We later heard a crash up ahead. We ran to the sight and there were 3 adult men who were fighting over who knows what. Let's just say there was dude 1, dude 2, and dude 3. They all seemed to be drunk. Behind them, were a mom and a child. The men were punching and kicking, and eventually dude 1 threw an empty box at dude 3. Dude 3 dodged it but the box continued to fly towards the mother and child. Ok the blink of an eye, Nastu was in front of them, holding the box with his right hand, his left arm still down.

 _I know what he's about to do. It's one of the way he intimidates people. He's going to burn the box to ashes._

I ran over to him and grabbed his arm that he held out holding the box.

"You can't." I warned.

He looked at me and inhaled quickly and smiled.

"Right, I forgot." He smiled at me.

"Thank you so much." The mother said to Natsu.

Natsu looked to the three guys who were speechless at his presence.

"But..." Natsu started grimly. "You three have to quit fighting."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Dude 2 said arrogantly.

"You're probably just a sacrifice for the survey corps." Dude 1 shrugged.

"You probably won't don't even have a purpose." Dude 3 said.

"You want to test that?" Natsu smirked.

Natsu moved fast. He was right under dude 2 in a blink of an eye, and he punched them in the stomach, sending them into the wall. The other 2 stared at dude 2 then turned towards Natsu.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dude 3 asked.

Natsu's pov...

 _A wizard of Fairy Tail!...is what I would say but..._

I looked at Lucy and back at those 2 guys.

"I'm a soldier of the survey corps! And we are going to destroy the titans!" I yelled.

 _Hanji told us about the regiments and their responsibilities. The one we joined is the survey corps. The ones who go outside of the walls. She also explained the walls. Right now, Lucy and I have a purpose to help this place._

General pov...

Natsu's announcement captured everyone's attention. The citizens all circled around the 2 dudes and Natsu and Lucy.

"Tch, you asked for it!" dude 1 said as he charged towards Natsu ready to punch him.

Natsu dodged with ease but continued to run towards Lucy. Natsu noticed immediately but Lucy nodded at him. She could take him. She wanted him to get the other dude.

Ha! You fool! Now I'm going to get your girl!" Dude 1 said to Natsu.

"Nice try." Lucy said.

She threw her leg into the air, and swung at him, hitting the side of his face. He flew to the ground and layed unconscious. At the same time, Natsu had already taken care of Dude 3.

"Oh man, no matter what world we're in, we always seem to find trouble." Lucy said as she walked towards Natsu.

Natsu just grinned at Lucy and she smiled back.

"Wow, can't believe you're with the survey corps. We could use you two." Said a garrison regiment soldier.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"We're from the garrison regiment." The soldier said.

"So this was your problem to resolve, wasn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. But you beat us to it I guess. Haha" he laughed.

"We didn't _beat you to it._ We were the only ones to do _anything_. We _saw_ you watching it the while time, you drunken fools." Lucy glared.

The soldiers stepped back a little and looked at each other.

"Hey missy, y-" the soldier was cut off

"C'mon, we're going to be late." Lucy quickly turned and crossed her arms.

"Right." Natsu nodded and turned. He turned his head a little and glared back at the soldiers.

The soldiers could only stand there in shock. They could've just pulled their guns on them. They were practically trash talking them. But their gut feeling told them not to. It was a good idea too. We all know Natsu would burn the bullets to a crisp.

Everyone watched as they walked away. Once they were out of distance, they all started to talk.

"Who were they?"

"I don't know, I've never seen them around."

"I didn't know the survey corps had people like them. I thought it was just anyone who could use that gear."

Of course, rumours went around about the pink haired boy and the blond beauty. How 2 teens took out 3 full grown men and well, verbally beat some Garrison regiment soldiers.

Lucy and Natsu arrived back at the survey corps HQ. They arrived 10 minutes before they were required to be ready so it was all good. Everyone was already awake and ready.

"Welcome back." Eren said.

"Took you long enough." Levi glared.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we came back early." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Wow your hair looks nice today." Jean pointed out.

"Oh, thanks. Natsu did it for me." Lucy smiled.

Eren's/Jean's thoughts...

 _We can't compete with that._

"Hiiiiiiiiii!!" Hanji ran over to Natsu and Lucy

She grabbed one of Natsu's and Lucy's hands.

"Noooooww..." Hanji prolonged. "I have a plan for you two!"

"Huh?" Natsu questioned.

"Natsu. Lucy. You two, are going to have a sparring match!" Hanji suggested.

"Wait you want us to fight?" Lucy asked.

"That's right! I want to see your abilities at the fullest!"

"Well, I mean, I think Natsu's fullest could kill me and _literally_ destroy the whole town. So...maybe not to the _fullest."_ Lucy said with some nervous sweat.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu held his fist with his other hand and grinned. "You're not strong enough? Or are ya too chicken?"

"Challenge accepted Natsu Dragneel. We never _did_ finish that sparring match from before." Lucy grinned.

"Great! Let's head out to the open area!"

"Oh but do you mind if we changed into our own clothes? We don't want to ruin our uniforms." Lucy asked.

Everyone was a little surprised that she said that. Not that she cared about their clothing. But that they knew they were going to mess them up that bad.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Hanji agreed.

Natsu and Lucy changed back into their usual clothes. Natsu's black vest and Lucy's blue, gold and white crop top and short skirt with the sleeves that aren't attached.

They came back out where Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, Levi and Jean were waiting.

"Woah woah, can you even fight in that?" Jean chuckled at Lucy.

"Of course I can. Just watch." Lucy said.

"Alright! Everyone ready?" Hanji said.

Natsu and Lucy nodded. They went off into the open field and stood about 15 feet apart.

"Who do you think will win?" Armin asked.

"Natsu." Eren and Jean said.

"I don't know, Lucy seems strong." Mikasa said.

"What about you captain Levi?" Eren asked.

"I don't care. I just want to see their abilities."

"Oh...ok"

"Let's get this started! Ready...go!" Hanji announced.

"Fire dragon..roar!" Natsu yelled.

The beam of fire shot towards Lucy. She did a cart-wheel to move out of the way.

Lucy pulled out Taurus and Scorpio's keys.

"Taurus! Scorpio!" Lucy called.

Lucy summoned Taurus and Scorpio and then pulled out her whip.

"We're fighting Natsu so give it your all!" Lucy said.

"Wicked!" Scorpio said.

"Moooooo" Taurus swing his axe.

Taurus and Scorpio did their combo move. But Natsu dodged.

"Fire dragon...Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled.

He targeted Taurus, but he blocked it with his axe.

"Ok! Scorpio, surround Natsu in sand then disputation it when my whip is about to hit!" Lucy commanded.

"You got it!" Scorpio obeyed.

A sphere of sand covered Natsu. Lucy's whip can close and the sand disappeared. The whip wrapped around Natsu.

"Taurus now!"

Taurus swung his axe at Natsu downward, but Natsu moved out of the way in time. Natsu grabbed the whip and pulled it towards him, pulling Lucy towards him and onto the ground after letting go of it.

"Fire dragon Talon!" Natsu said.

Natsu kicked Scorpio and then Taurus, both getting sent back to the celestial world.

"You done already?" Natsu boasted.

"Not even close." Lucy chucked as she stood back up.

"Th-they're amazing." Armin acknowledged.

"Yeah...it's unbelievable." Eren said.

They started to fist fight. Despite Lucy being at a major disadvantage, she went face to face with Natsu who, even though he could easily activate his magic to his fists, only used punches and kicks.

Lucy kept up with him though. She blocked and dodged his attacks. Natsu did the same.

"You've gotten better." Natsu acknowledged.

"Heh, thanks. But there more!" Lucy said.

They backed away from each other, out of breath.

"Don't..hold back..Natsu." Lucy said, taking breaths between every couple words.

"Alright then..you asked for it!" Natsu warned.

Lucy side grinned to herself. Natsu didn't notice.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu yelled.

The fire almost hit Lucy but she dodged right on time. But Natsu was already there. Natsu was right in her face and Lucy yelped.

"Fire dragon wing attack!"

It was a direct hit. It sent Lucy flying and onto the ground. She was laying on her side, with her back facing Natsu and Eren and the others behind him. Lucy's hair had come undone and was spread across the floor. Her clothes were tattered and burnt. The edges of her skirt and her sleeves ripped up.

"Lucy!" Eren called.

He tried to run to her but Hanji stopped him.

"Just wait." Hanji warned.

Eren looked at Hanji then to Lucy. He backed off.

"Haha looks like I win! But I guess I have to do your hair again." Natsu said.

Natsu walked closer to Lucy, who layed there motionless on the ground.

"Loke." Lucy whispered under her breath.

Loke appeared and punched Natsu in the face with his glowing fist. Natsu was sent flying.

Lucy stood up slowly, and taking out another key.

"I don't recommend it." Loke warned.

"Don't worry, I got this." Lucy assured. "C'mon! Gemini! We're going to do it!"

"Alright! Piri piri!" Gemi and Mini said.

They turned into Lucy but their clothes were a little different. Gemini was wearing a purple tank top with really short shorts. Lucy and Gemini grabbed hands and kneeled down. Their breasts pressed together and their hair flew into the sky, the magic energ levels rised.

"Loke! Hold him off!" Lucy ordered. (Real Lucy)

"No problem." Loke smirked.

Everyone could feel the magic energy. Even though Levi, Eren and the others don't use magic, they could feel it. And right now, even people in town could feel it. Not as strongly, but there's definitely a feel.

Natsu stood back up and shook his head. He realized what was happening and charged Lucy. Loke got in the way though and Lucy started her chant.

" _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect become complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh 88 stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_

As Lucy chanted the spell, Natsu kept trying to get past Loke, but failed. Once "Urano Metria" was called, Loke backed off and everyone there witnessed the true power that Lucy held. Everyone was wide-eyed. Even Levi. Natsu was on the ground. Clothes tattered. The only thing still in perfect condition was his scarf.

Natsu layed on the ground, unable to move, wide-eyed. He was defeated. Although we all know he wasn't using his all, and neither was Lucy, but I mean, if they did, they could actually destroy a town. Literally.

Lucy was breathless. She was gasping for air.

Then, she collapsed. Loke and Gemini disappeared.

Everyone rushed to their aid.

"Sorry about that, the shock from that battle had me frozen!" Hanji said.

Lucy and Natsu both laughed out loud.

"You went easy on me didn't you?" Lucy sighed.

"Hahaha maybe a little bit. But I guess I can't anymore." Natsu laughed.

But off im the distance somewhere further away, was Jellal, Erza, Gray and the others were in Dauper. They saw all the wreckage and blood and were shocked. But then they felt the spike of magic energy.

"This feels like...Lucy's magic." Gray said.

Erza nodded. "They're alive, and now, we know which direction too."

"I could also sense some of Natsu's magic." Wendy said.

"Right, let's go." Jellal said.

 **And that's it for Chapter 14. It's like, 1:00 in the morning and my eyes feel heavy. But I had to finish this chapter y'know. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I really have to sleep now. Goodnight.**

 **Feb. 10, 2018**


	15. May the search commence

**Hey guys. Got the chapter out finally.**

 **I don't own aot or ft. I've gotten too lazy to write the whole name.**

"Alright, let's go." Jellal said.

Everyone followed. They traveled to where the magic was coming from, for the only ones who could use magic in this world would be Natsu and Lucy.

"I wonder why they were using magic." Wendy thought.

"There are multiple different possible reasons. Erza, Gray, try releasing magic energy. If they recognize it, and with Natsu's senses, they should be able to find us." Jellal said.

Erza and Gray started to release their magic energy. Not to much that they run out soon but enough for them to notice. They've spent a lot of time with each other, so they should recognize it.

Lucy's pov...

Eren and the others patched us up with bandages and we rested a little bit. We layed in bed next to each other. Not in the same bed of course, beds that were next to each other.

I sighed and was about to speak.

"How come you didn't go all out?" Natsu asked sat up.

Neither of us were really tired or anything, but we layed down because Hanji insisted.

"Well neither did you." I sat up.

"Yeah but-you didn't even change your clothes." Natsu defended.

"It's called Stardress and no I didn't. And you didn't even use your fire lightning dragon roar. You didn't even use your secret arts!" I looked at him.

Natsu puffed his cheeks.

"I would've beat you if I went all out." Natsu looked away.

"But you didn't."

He looked back at me.

"Trust me, it isn't bad that we didn't show them all of our abilities...honestly...we can't be sure they won't betray us somehow." I said.

"I think they're trustworthy people." Natsu said.

I smiled. "We're going to meet someone named Erwin right? I wonder what he's like" I said.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

We went back outside where everyone was lounging around.

"We should go now." Levi said.

We all left to go meet commander Erwin. As we walked down the road a bunch of people started to whisper and stare at us. It wasn't because of Natsu's pink hair though, it's because word got around about us apparently. There were a bunch of girls staring at Natsu. Natsu smiled back.

 _That's the most innocent thing..._

Natsu and I looked at each other at once. We stared at each other wide-eyed and stopped walking immediately. Levi, Eren and the others looked back at us questionably.

"Erza's..." I whispered.

"And Gray's" Natsu whispered.

"Magic."

 **Chapter 15 _is_ a lot shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Geez, it took 15 chapters to bring them to the aot world.**

 **If you have _any_ questions, please ask. **

**See ya.**

 **Feb. 12, 2018**


	16. We've finally found you

**Aaand I'm back. Hey guys. How's it been? Good I hope. I don't even know what o say anymore so on with the story.**

 **I don't own Aot or Ft.**

Lucy's pov...

"Erza's..."

"And Gray's..."

"Magic" Natsu and I said.

Levi and the others stared at us wondering why we just stopped. We looked behind us, where we could sense the magic.

 _It's definitely theirs._

Natsu and I bolted in that direction a second after. We had to see them. We had to know if they really came...or if it was just a hallucination in our minds to remind us that we aren't where we're supposed to be.

"Hey wait where are you going?!" Eren yelled to us as we got further away.

 _Sorry, not now...we'll explain later. Maybe with an Erza and Gray too!_

I took a sharp turn towards the base, although it wasn't in the direction the magic was coming from, I had an idea.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"Dot worry about me, you go on ahead." I told him.

He nodded and continued forward.

I grabbed the ODM gear and set it up on myself.

 _I've used this a couple times...it seems easy enough._

So I caught up to Natsu soon. I flew through the air using buildings to grapple onto. Natsu has much more stamina and can run faster so having this is a relief.

Natsu ran for a long time before looking somewhat tired. I slowed down and went over to him.

"How are you doing?" I ran beside him.

"Ha I'm fine." He grinned at me.

"Hey, could use release some magic? As a signal for Erza and Gray. I'm going to too. That way they can know where we are and we'll o over to them." I suggested.

He nodded and we real ease our magic as we made our way in their direction.

With Erza and Gray...

"I sense Lucy's and Natsu's magic!" Juvia said.

"They're sending is a signal back. Let's go" Jellal said.

They started running towards Lucy and Natsu's signal.

Lucy's pov...

"Ughh! We need to get there quicker!" Natsu yelled.

"Eh?!" I was surprised.

"Lucy come down here!" He called to me.

I obeyed, but I didn't know why. But once I landed on the ground, he swooped me up and started to run. And when I say run, I mean like _reeeaaally_ fast. I could've gotten whiplash.

"W-woah!" I panicked.

Natsu grinned as he ran. I was agora if he was going to hit people but we reached outside of the town soon enough. He had stopped to take a breath.

"You didn't have to rush like that." I concerned.

"Heh..well...I want to...make sure..it's really them.." Natsu said taking breaths.

We started to walk in the directions Erza'a and Gray's magic was coming from, still releasing magic.

"I can't wait to see them. It hasn't even been that long, but being seperated so far away from each other...made it feel like forever." I ranted.

Natsu looked up and then had this annoyed face. He looked at me randomly.

"I'm still annoyed you didn't go all out in our battle." He glared.

"You still aren't over that?" I laughed.

Then we both looked ahead and saw small figures running towards us.

"Wait a minute..." I squinted, "that's!"

"Happy! And Erza and Gray! And...Wendyand Carla! And..." Natsu said.

"Juvia and...Jellal?" I questioned.

"Yeah them!" Natsu said.

They came!" I said.

"Come on!" Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

We ran to them.

 _Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, and Jellal. Thank goodness you came!_

Natsu! Lucy!" Erza called, tears in her eyes.

"You guys alright?!" Gray called.

"Yeah!" I said

 _I can't believe it...finally...you found us.._

Happy flew faster and snuggled into Natsu.

"It's so good to see you again!" Erza said.

Erza grapped is both and brung us close to her chest and hugged us. Happy getting squeezed in too.

"You had us worried." Gray concerned.

I went over and hugged him. I could see Juvia glaring from the corner of my eye.

"Sorry." I apologized. "We won't do it again."

We seperated and I looked over to Wendy who was tearing up.

"Wendy," I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad to see you guys ok" she cried.

"How come Jellal is here?" Natsu asked Erza.

"He's helped find you guys. It's because of him that we could find someone to get us here." Erza explained.

I over heard and looked to Jellal. He looked worried. I stood up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed "we're going to have to stay here for a year."

Natsu's and my eyes widened.

The moment we thought we wouldn't actually have to become soldiers, even though we said wanted to help themselves to our stupid pity, we found out we had to for a year.

"What?! Why?!" I beseeched.

"The only way to get back to our world, is to grow a certain flower. But that flower will take a year to fully grow." Jellal explained.

"I see..." I trailed off.

"Oh and by the way..."Gray started. "What's with those clothes?"

Natsu and I looked down. We were wearing our uniforms.

"Oh, these are our uniforms. We were going to become soldiers." Nastu explained.

"The clothes we usually wear...don't exactly fit in with this world. Erza, I don't recommend walking into town with armour on." I explained.

"I see...what kind of clothes do these people wear?" Erza asked.

"Well soldiers wear clothes like what we're wearing. But the rest, you could consider them as...peasants..?" I wondered.

"Peasants?" Wendy questioned.

"You'll know when you see them." I said.

"Lucy, I don't understand the dangers in this world, there hasn't been anything dangerous yet. Zed said he would take you to your doom. This doesn't seem like much." Juvia said.

"You should be glad you were teleported somewhere safe. Where we were teleported..we could've died." Natsu said

"Yeah, but we were lucky enough to have people save us. They're really nice, and they've been helping us. They're soldiers." I explained.

"Saved you from what exactly?" Erza asked.

"Monsters called Titans." I said.

"What are those?" Wendy asked.

"I'll explain on the way back to HQ. Come on" I signalled to follow.

Natsu and I continued to explain the Titans to them as we walked. Everyone was shocked. I later explained how this world doesn't use magic, the ODM gear, and the regiments.

Luckily the HQ wasn't in town so we could avoid any citizens. We reached the HQ and was about to enter when I realized the front door was a bit left open.

 _I swear I closed it all the way when I left. Maybe not all the way because I was in a hurry._

"Hey, you guys stay out here, just in case." I said

They nodded and Natsu and I entered. I was shocked to see what was inside.

"Huh? Who are you?" A man asked me.

"I-um." I stuttered.

 **That's it for Chapter 16. I hope everyone is having an awesome family weekend!**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been busy with school.**

 **Feb. 18, 2018**


	17. I have a name

**Hi again. I don't have anything to say so except I don't own AoT or FT. Here ya go.**

Lucy's pov...

"Who are you?" A man said.

"I-um" I stuttered.

 _Why are there people here~_

"Natsu, go tell the others to hide and stay with them. I'll come get you when I know we're safe." I whispered.

Natsu nodded and slipped out the door.

 _Am I allowed to meet these people. They're soldiers of the same regiment. I shouldn't tell them without Levi's permission. But what do I do n-_

Hey." A guy said.

I snapped out of thought imediatly.

"We asked who you were. What's your name?" Ha said.

"Um my name..." I said.

"What did you forget it?" A girl said.

"N-no." I said. "My name is Lucy."

 _Well to late. I don't even know where Levi is! And it's not like I can pause a conversation to go ask him if they're trust worthy._

"See, it's not that difficult. My name is Reiner. Nice to meet you." The man said.

"And my name is Sasha!" The girl said.

Everyone seemed to just be lounging around.

"So...how could you guys are here?" I asked.

"Well we could ask you the same thing. But we're waiting for Eren and the group to come back." Another girl said. "My name is Ymir."

"I see, we are too." I said.

 _I wonder why they aren't back yet. I thought they'd just come back to HQ after we ran away._

With Eren and the group...

"Sorry sir, on the way here, they both suddenly looked at each other then ran away in the same direction. We don't know why." Hanji explained.

"I see. You'd better go find them." Erwin said.

Everyone soon left. They had to report to Erwin so they couldn't just go back to HQ. He was expecting them. Everyone headed back to HQ.

With Lucy...

Everyone went back to lounging around. Although there were 3 people who seemed slightly suspicious of me. Reiner, Ymir and another guy were giving me side glances every now and then.

I saw a blonde girl fiddling with something and smiling to herself.

"Hey." I smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Oh you're Lucy right, my name is Krista." She smiled at me.

 _She's adorable._

"Could you want to tell me the names of everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh sure. I'm Krista, over there is Ymir who you know, that's Sasha, the short guy is Connie, you know Reiner and the other guy is Bertholdt." Krista explained.

"I see. The pink haired boy I was with is named Natsu." I told her.

"Natsu." She repeated.

Levi and the others walked in the door.

"Oh there you are." Levi said coldly to me.

I shivered.

 _He reminds me of Erza when she's mad..._

"H-hi" I said.

"Why are you guys all here?" Eren asked.

"Well we're here to tell you guys that we're going on another scouting mission tomorrow." Ymir explained.

"I see." Hanji said.

I stared at Levi and gave him a signal to follow me. I had to tell him about Erza, Gray and the others. He obviously saw me and sighed. He walked over to me.

"Let's go." He said.

Everyone stared at us while we walked into another room.

"What's up?" He asked me expressionless.

"Well...our friends found us. We ran way because we could sense their magic and headed in their direction immediatly. Natsu and I brought them here, but we didn't know there'd be people here." I explained.

"That's fine. Where are they?" Levi asked.

"I told them to hide just in case." I said.

Levi sighed. And was about to leave.

"Wait, are the people out there trust worthy?" I asked.

"You can trust them with information like your name, but nothing to do with your magic or where you're from. Use your fake story." He told me.

I nodded

"I don't think, I want to become a soldier." I said.

"Well you don't have to." He said.

 _I know that. I want to help, but I'd rather not die._

But I want to help." I couldn't make up my mind.

"Ugh." Levi rolled his eyes. "Just make up your mind, woman."

 _And now he calls me woman._

Ugh! I have a name you know!" I snapped.

Levi turned around and looked me straight in the eye.

"And I _know_ you know it." I continued.

"I may know it but I I'm not obligated to use it." Levi turned back around and walked out the door.

I was left standing alone in the empty room. I gritted my teeth a swung open the door. I walked past Levi and outside.

"Uh-hey-" Eren tried to stop me but I walked past him.

I went outside and turned the corner to see everyone hiding there. But they were really just lounging around. The only ones actually standing was Erza and Jellal. I shook my head to snap out of the frustration that Levi caused and sighed.

"Sorry about that. You guys only have to wait a little longer."

Eren's pov...

"Levi, what did you do?" Hanji asked.

"I didn't do anything." He replied.

 _Well he obviously said or did something that got in Lucy's nerves. Even if it's only been a couple days of knowing her, I've never seen her look like that._

Hanji sighed. "We _know_ you did something. Come on just tell us."

"I didn't call her by her name, that's it. I don't get why she would get so frustrated over that." Levi said.

 _Is she sensitive about it? I don't get it either..._

"I'll go find her." I said.

I walked out and saw her around the corner. I walked over then saw a bunch of other people.

"Um. Who are they?" I asked.

 _They're not wearing clothing from this world that's for sure._

Lucy spun around in shock then saw my face and calmed down.

"Sorry about that. Uh, they're my friends from my world. They came to get us. But I thought it wouldn't be good for others to see them so when I heard a voice, I was a bit shocked." Lucy explained.

"Oh, it's ok. Um-does this mean you're going back to your world now?" I asked.

"Well, no.." Lucy said "we have to wait another year until we can go back."

 _I feel terrible at the fact that I'm glad they're not leaving. I don't want them to just yet._

Hey, everyone left for now, Lucy and the others can come in now." Mikasa said.

I nodded and everyone went inside.

Lucy's pov...

"So you guys are their friends. What's up with the hair?" Levi asked.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Well...3 of you have blue hair and 1 with red hair. Natsu has pink hair. Is it your natural colour?" Armin asked. "And not only that but you have 2 cats that walk on 2 feet."

"We're not _cats._ We're exceeds." Carla defended.

Everyone just stares in shock.

"Woah woah woah! Did that cat just talk?!" Jean panicked.

"Yeah and that's not all!" Happy said and took out his wings and flew.

"So you guys are the flying cats Natsu and Lucy told us about." Eren thought.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"You must be Erza. The girl with red hair." Levi acknowledged.

"Yes. And you are?" Erza asked.

"My name is Levi." He answered.

 _So he can call Erza by her real name and be hasn't even met her._

I hadn't realized I was looking right at Levi while I thought that. Levi looked at me so I turned away, and crossed my arms, closing my eyes.

"Natsu, Gray, come here for a sec." I called them.

They ran over and I saw Juvia stare at me.

"When Levi gets fed up, it reminds me of Erza when she gets mad at you 2 for fighting. So watch out for that." I whispered.

It sent chills down their spine.

"Come on come on! I want to get to know everyone! Then we can go over to Erwin and report you guys to him. But for now, you guys are going to need uniforms." Hanji explained.

They got everyone uniforms and everyone looked great in them.

 _Oh no. Gray's stripping habit. What'll he do.._

Although there was one problem. Wendy wasn't of age to become a soldier.

"How old are you?" Mikasa asked.

"Um-I'm 13 now..." Wendy replied.

"I see, you aren't old enough to become a soldier then." Mikasa said.

"I see.." Wendy looked down.

"That's technically not true." Erza said. "Our 7 years on Tenrou Island puts us 7 years older. And I think Wendy is more than capable of becoming a soldier."

"Ok" Mikasa handed Wendy the uniform.

"Thanks." Wendy smiled.

 _I think Wendy and Krista would get along really well._

I smiled to myself. I saw a fight between Eren, Jean, Natsu and Gray break out but Erza _and_ Levi gave them cold glares that shut them up immediately.

We later explained a bunch of things to Erza, Gray and the others like the regiments and the Titans. They explained to us how they got here and the details on the Titan Arum flower.

 _My goodness, a lot has happened. We were on that mission and Natsu and I were teleported her because of Zed. Luckily we were saved by Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Levi and later met Hanji and Jean. Erza, Gray, Jellal, Wendy, Juvia, Meredy, Happy and Carla came to save us with the help of Amber, who is Zed's younger sister. We found each other but we're supposed to stay a year in this Titan filled world. Meredy stayed behind to tell the guild. I wonder how the guild is doing. But now we're supposed to go meet the Commander Erwin guy. Is he like the guild master of the scouting regiment? Only time will tell. I've been a bit to busy to write to you, sorry mom._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Lucy_

 **That's it for chapter 17! I hope you enjoyed. I thought that Lucy should have her little ending like she usually does.**

 **Now, is it Tenroe or Tenro? Or like what? I'm not sure and I'm way to lazy to search it up. (It's 11:42 p.m. right now)**

 **I hope everyone had a cool family day weekend. Time flew for me and it went too quick I guess.**

 **If you have any questions please ask I'll be answering soon.**

 **'Til next time.**

 **Feb. 19, 2018**


	18. Another fight breaks out

**And hello again. It's been so long since I updated you probably thought I was dead. Well I'm here...finally.**

 **Anyways, on with the story.**

 **I don't own Aot or Ft.**

"What did you mean they'll be gone for a year?!" A guild member asked.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way for them to find Natsu and Lucy." Meredy said.

"What about this year's Grand Magic Games?" Warren asked.

"You have a lot of strong members like Laxus and Gajeel. I'm sorry but it's too late to do anything about it now, they're already there." Meredy said.

"Everyone calm down. What matters now is that they come back safely. We may have to wait a year but it's better than never." Makarov comforted.

Everyone calmed down.

"So, they're really gone." Laxus said to himself. Although everyone was thinking the same.

Lucy's pov...

We finished our conversation and was headed to Commander Erwin.

"The 2 cats should stay." Levi suggested.

"Aww ok." Happy said.

"That's fine." Carla said.

We took a carriage this time. It was definitely faster. Although during the ride, Jean seemed to be admiring Erza, even though he flirted with me earlier, he seemed more nervous towards Erza, and Jellal definitely noticed because he kept giving Jean cold glances.

We arrived after a little while and knocked on his office's door.

"Come in." He called.

We all entered and stood so he could see everyone.

"So you guys are the people from another world. I was told there were only 2 of you." Erwin said.

"Well there _were_ only 2 of us." I said.

"Their friends came to get them and we were informed that they'd have to stay for at least a year." Hanji explained.

"I see. Please introduce yourselves." Erwin said.

"My name is Natsu."

We all took turns saying our names.

"And I'm Lucy." I finished.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I hear you can perform magic. Could you demonstrate?" Erwin asked.

"Sure thing." Erza said. "Requip!"

Erza changed her clothes in a blink of an eye. She changed into her Japanese Cloth armour. After a second she took out a sword.

"I'm impressed. And all of you can do something like this?" Erwin said.

"Yes." Juvia, Gray and I answered.

Erza changed back into her uniform and made her sword disappear.

"So, you must live in this world for at least a year, correct?" Erwin asked.

"That's correct." Jellal answered

"I see, in order for you to be under the scout regiments protection, you must become soldiers." Erwin said.

"Protection from what exactly?" Jellal asked.

"Well, if the other regiments found out about your abilities, instead of utilizing them, they may be scared of them and try to kill you. We will also provide you with food and shelter. But in return you must help us. And you mustn't let anyone know about your abilities." Erwin said.

"I suggest accepting his request." Levi said.

I sighed and we all looked at each other and nodded. "Fine" I answered.

"Good. Now I have one more question." Erwin said.

We all looked at him questionly so he continued.

"Are you trustworthy?" Erwin asked.

 _Is this a trick question? If we say yes than he will either think we're lying or trust us. But if we say no, he may be able to trust is more. The thing is we aren't trust worthy so we'd be lying if we said yes. We could technically abandon them whenever we felt like._

No one knew what to answer with. But I decided to take my chances.

"No." I said with a straight face.

I could tell that Gray Juvia and Wendy all looked at me as if I gave the wrong answer but Erza and Jellal definitely agreed with me. Natsu...well Natsu still seemed to be thinking about it.

Erwin laughed. "Of course of course. Don't worry, I trust you all. You don't seem to be the type to betray anyone."

"Oh, I-I see" I said with nervous sweat dripping down the side of my face.

"Before you can become soldiers though, you have to be able to use the ODM gear properly. Levi, Hanji, would you?" Erwin said.

Levi and Hanji nodded and we all went back to the HQ.

"So you already tested this ODM gear?" Erza asked me.

"Yeah. Apparently I passed with flying colours. If I did that well, you're definitely going to pass." I said.

"I see, thank you." Erza smiled.

Everyone took the test. Jellal and Erza could do it perfectly. Gray and Juvia were a bit shaky at first, but got the hang of it soon. Wendy kept losing her balance but didn't completely fall over. Natsu just sat there because of his motion sickness.

"Hey Natsu, come here for a sec!" Wendy called him.

Natsu ran over and looked at her questionly.

"If I do this right, you'll be able to use the ODM gear!" Wendy said.

"Huh? Do what?" Natsu asked.

"Here, watch." Wendy said.

Everyone decided to watch. Wendy took her hands out and hovered them over the gear then released her green coloured magic energy.

"Is that Troia?" I asked.

"Yes well, it's a modification of it." Carla explained. "You is meant to be used on people, but with this, you use it on objects that usually effect those people. So instead of stopping them from having motion sickness, they are unable to get motion sickness while on the enchanted object."

"Troia!" Wendy chanted.

The green magic spread from the center piece and to the wires until the whole machine had a green layer over it. The magic dissipated after a few seconds.

"Wooah" Natsu admired.

"Here, now try!" Wendy said.

Natsu attached the gear to himself. He seemed kind of nervous and he was slowly lifted up into the air. He swayed a little but got the hang of it. And he _wasn't_ getting motion sickness.

"Wow it worked!" I said.

"That's so cool!" Hanji admired.

"You all pass, Hanji and I will take half of you now, and the other half later. We're going to take you to the forest to practice against dummies. The rest of you can stay in the HQ, don't cause trouble. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean. Make sure they don't get into trouble."

 _Well that may prove to be a hard task with the people here..._

"Yes sir." Eren said.

"Erza, Jellal, Wendy. I'm taking you guys first let's go." Levi said.

They all followed but before so, Wendy used Troia on Natsu's gear. He thanked her and they were off. The rest of us went back inside and hung out.

"So does you magic have a limit?" Armin asked me.

"Yes. We only have so much magic energy." I replied.

"I see. Will some magic have advantages over others because of their elements or abilities?" He asked.

"Absolutely, there was one person Natsu went against, but he could control fire, so Natsu, as a fire wizard, was at a major disdvantage. Although in physical strength, Natsu had the advantage." I explained.

"Well then who had the advantage in the fight between you and Natsu?" Jean asked.

"Well..." I thought

"Wait a minute, Natsu and Lucy fought?" Gray asked surprised.

Natsu looked away and started to pout.

 _He's still not over it?? Not even the fact that he lost but the fact that I didn't go all out..._

"Y-yeah." I said.

"So...who won?" Gray asked curiously.

"Lucy did. But both of them claim they didn't go all out." Mikasa explained.

"Wait a minute, Lucy?!" Gray said surprised.

"What? You didn't think I could beat Natsu?" I side smiled at him.

"Well- I mean-" Gray stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, I honestly didn't think I'd win either, but Natsu didn't use his full strength. If he did, boy I'd be I a lot of trouble." I explained.

"I want a rematch!" Natsu declared with fire burning in his eyes.

"Uh-I don't think-" I started.

"I'll take you on Natsu!" Gray clenched his fists.

"And I'll support my love in battle." Juvia said.

"Wait guys, we shouldn't fight right now, at least go outside." Armin worried.

"How about a tag team battle. 2 verses 2." Jean suggested.

"So, Juvia and Gray verses..." Mikasa started.

"Natsu and Lucy." Eren finished.

"Do we _have_ to fight?" I complained.

"Yes and we shall fight over Gray." Juvia stared me down.

"No no, you can have him." I shivered and put my hands up Ito show I'm harmless.

"Juvia, we got this." Gray said.

"Of course, my darling." Juvia said.

"Come on Luce, let's destroy these 2." Natsu said.

I sighed. "Alright. Let's go change our clothes."

Juvia put on her usual blue dress that's cut down the side of the legs and hat with a flower on it. Gray had black pants with a chain around the side and a normal T-shirt. Natsu wore his usual black vest and I was wearing my gold, white and blue outfit, still with some tears and burns on them. We all went back out to the field.

Everyone stayed a little further away this time.

 _Ughh do we have to fight..._

"Ready? 3...2...1...Go!" Eren yelled.

The battle began. I was in the middle of another battle. We were all having fun in this world...little did we know that in 2 days, we'd be going through the Hell they warned us about.

 **And that's it for chapter 18. I am so _so_ sorry it took so long to get this chapter. Like honestly, I haven't been _too_ busy. I was busy, but I don't have an excuse for not updating quicker. So, my deepest apologies. **

**So, the next chapter will be about the battle between Natsu and Lucy, and Gray and Juvia. Ship wars literally. I'll make them use more spells this time and...I don't know. I'm not going to go into details with what happens in the forest with Levi, Hanji, Erza, Jellal and Wendy because...well because there's nothing _to_ go into details with. Goes into forest, practices, done. Although it takes a while.**

 **Anyways, if you have any questions, please ask, follow story and review!**

 **Also, I'll be responding to questions/comments next chapter so now's the time to review!**

 **Thanks.**

 **March 1, 2018**


	19. A blonde maiden

**I'm baack. Apologies, I'll be answering questions and comments _next_ chapter. Sorry. So um, enjoy. **

**I don't own Aot or Ft.**

General pov...

"Go!" Eren yelled. The battle started.

"I got Lucy!" Gray called.

"I guess that leaves Natsu to me." Juvia said.

"You got this Lucy!" Natsu assured as he ran towards Juvia.

Juvia went into a defensive stance as Natsu charged at her with a flaming fist. They exchanged blows back and fourth.

Gray charged at Lucy.

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you!" Gray said.

"It'd be an insult if you did." Lucy bounced back.

They smirked at each other and Lucy went for Loke's key.

"Open, gate of the lion! Loke!" Lucy called

Loke appeared in his suit and shades.

"Regulus impact!" Loke yelled.

Gray was sent flying back, but was still on his feet.

"Our opponent is Gray?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes. It's a sparring match. Natsu and I verses Gray and Juvia." Lucy explained.

"I see," Loke fixed his sleeves, "well Gray, let's do this."

Loke and Gray fought face to face. Gray with his ice blades on his elbows and Loke with Regulous.

"Stardress!" Lucy called.

Her clothing changed into a beautiful long dress and her hair was up. This Stardress gave her Loke's power, Regulous. Loke and Lucy both attacked Gray using Regulous. They almost overpowered Gray, but Loke was hit.

A minute ago...

"Ha, who knew you were this strong." Natsu trash talked.

Passed Nastu, who she ignored, she saw Gray was in trouble. Lucy and Loke were attacking him non-stop. Although Gray was keeping up with them but probably not for very much longer.

 _I must help him_

Juvia thought.

"Water slicer!" Juvia said.

Juvia whipped a blade of water towards Natsu but Natsu dodged it easily. Although it went past Natsu and hit Loke.

Real time...

"Loke!" Lucy said in shock.

"What..the.." Loke looked back.

Gray took the opportunity and hit Loke with his ice blade, sending him back to the celestial world.

"Sorry Lucy." He said as he faded away.

"Thanks Juvia, I owe you one." Gray said.

"Then can we have lots of children together?" Juvia lit up.

"Maybe not _that_ one." Gray said.

Lucy kicked Gray in the stomach and Natsu hurled a fire dragon roar at Juvia. Natsu and Juvia kept on fighting like this but Lucy and Gray backed away from each other.

"Come on Gray, is that all you got?" Lucy taunted.

"No way..." Gray said as he made his usual stance. "Ice make..."

Lucy braced herself and took out her whip.

"Cannon!" Gray finished.

I've was thrown at Lucy who tried to dodge them and even destroyed/ricocheted them with her whip, but one hit her knocked her down and sent her on her stomach. Before she could get up she looked at Gray from the ground and saw him reached for the chain that was connected to his pants.

The chain seemed like an ordinary accessory. But little did Lucy know it came with a key.

Lucy grunted as she tried to get back up but was pushed down again when Gray had sat down on her back and took both hands and tied them together with the chain. Lucy shrieked.

"Sorry but I have to go help Juvia beat Natsu now, although just to be safe, I'm taking these," Gray took Lucy's Keys and whip. "Ice make prison!"

Lucy was left without her keys or whip, both her hands were tied and she was in a cage. She sighed and sat up.

"Natsu! Look out!" Lucy warned.

Gray ran towards Natsu.

"What the heck Lucy! How'd you get captured so easily?!" Natsu yelled.

"Uh-heh-well..." Lucy laughed nervously. "I'll try to get out, but until then, hold them off, I have a plan. And try to get my keys back!" I said.

Natsu nodded understandingly. Lucy layed down and started banging at the ice bars with her feet. They were strong for being ice, but it _was_ magic.

Natsu had been attacked left and right by Juvia and Gray. The ice bars had started to have some cracks in it.

"Ice make, saucer!" Gray said after stripping like usual.

"Water nebula!" Juvia said.

The two attacks fired towards Natsu. He dodged the water but was hit in the shoulder by the ice.

"Fire dragon secret arts, crimson lotus!" Natsu announced, sending Gray and Juvia to the ground.

Lucy had finally broken the cage open after a while. She stood up and ducked through the opening.

"Natsu! Could you help undo the chains?" Lucy asked.

Natsu grasped the chains and applied force with some fire, but they didn't break.

"What? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"They're not breaking." Natsu said.

"Sorry, but it's made out of a special material. It's indestructible." Gray explained.

"Alright then the only way to get me loose is to get the key..." Lucy said.

"Oh you mean this key?" Natsu said with a small silver key in his hand.

"How did you get that?!" Lucy asked surprised.

"Oh, Gray took off his clothes a while ago." Natsu said.

"Oh...Well that's a lucky break."

"Whoops." Gray said.

"Why _did_ Gray take of his clothes? I mean, he took off everything in the mater of seconds." Eren whispered to Mikasa.

"Lucy told us he does this regularly." Mikasa replied.

Natsu undid Lucy's chains and set her free.

"Now for my keys and whip." Lucy said.

"So now we're going to work together on 2 opponents instead of 1v1?" Natsu asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, let's do this." Lucy said.

Lucy and Natsu ran towards the 2, Lucy still ha Loke's Stardress on so she could still fight. This kind of battle continued on for a little while until Lcy saw an opening to take her keys back from Gray. She swiped them and backed off.

"Natsu I got my keys." Lucy said.

Natsu backed off too "alright! Now what?"

"I have an idea." Lucy said "open, gate of the twins! Gemini!"

Gemini knew what to do immediatly because Loke told everyone in the celestial spirit world what was happening.

"Gemini, I need you to turn into m-" Lucy started to say but was cut off by I different sight.

"Sorry Lucy, but we have a plan. Just play along. But Gray needs to be occupied." Gemini whispered.

Lucy nodded "Natsu I need you to go take care of Gray."

Natsu nodded "I got this, you guys take care of Juvia!"

Gemini had turned into Gray, and was holding Lucy in his arms. Juvia was staring them down.

Lucy's pov...

"Lucy..." Gemini/Gray said.

"Oh Gray..." Lucy said.

"I...want to spend the rest of my life with you.." Gemini/Gray staring into my eyes.

 _This is what I call acting_

"Hold me, Gray." I lunged into Gemini/Gray's chest.

 _I'm fine being like this with my spirits, they're my best friends. And this could help me win the battle._

Lucy..." Gemini/Gray said.

Gemini then just kissed me. It wasn't on my lips, but it looked like it was from where Juvia was standing. I was surprised they'd take it that far, but I guess Juvia would freak out about this.

"But what about Juvia?" I said as I pulled back.

The kiss lasted like, 2 seconds. But I looked to the side at Juvia and her eyes were wide and she backed up in fear.

"I don't care about Juvia I only want you." Gemini/Gray hugged me.

 _Bingo!_

I hugged Gemini/Gray back, and at the corner of my eye, Juvia was, well, she passed out.

"Thanks Gemini! That was amazing! Who taught you to act?" I asked.

Gemini had went back to their original form.

"Leo taught us. He told us that Juvia really loved Gray, so if we were summoned, to definitely do something like we did." Gemi explained.

"Yes and we're glad for that. Loke really does know a lot." Mini admired.

 _First Aries now Gemini, I really need to have a talk with him._

I sighed. "Oh well, thanks so much, you've been a great help."

"Anytime Lucy!" Gemini said as they disappeared back to the celestial world.

 _Hey I still have this chain that Gray put on me..._

I walked up to Juvia who was passed out on the floor and tied her hands behind her back with the chains.

"It'll hold her off for a little while." I said.

Gray and Natsu were still fighting. Natsu had used his fire lightning dragon roar and Gray had gotten injured from that, but Natsu also had an injury on his shoulder and ankle. Gray looked over at me.

"Juvia's been defeated." Gray acknowledged, surprised.

I ran over to Natsu.

"You're next, Gray." I taunted and smiled.

As the fight continued, in Fiore, Amber and Meredy were traveling together to go did Zed, Amber's older brother.

General pov...

"What's Zed like?" Meredy asked.

"Well, honestly he's a nice person. Although when we holds a grudge, I guess you better stand clear. I haven't seen him in around...4 years? Maybe he has changed..." Amber trailed in thought."

They walked a little longer until they found themselves in the middle of a forest, infront of a tower.

"I must warn you Meredy, I think Zed...is possessed." Amber said.

"What?! What do you mean possessed?!" Meredy asked in panic.

"Well, Zed has always held a grudge against the Heartfilia family, but he would never do something to kill someone, that I know. And the last time I saw him, 4 years ago, I caught a glance of him with a black mark going down his face near his right eye, and it wasn't _his_ mark, it looked different. He also had an evil grin. Thank you for coming with me, Meredy." Amber explained.

"No problem, let's go." Meredy smiled.

Amber smiled back and the entered the tower. There were 5 floors. The first floor was beautiful. It kind of looked like the lobby of a hotel. Couches and tables, figures here and there, and an elevator at the end of the room. There were also stairs to the side.

"So this is where Zed lives now." Amber admired. "C'mon next floor!"

"Is it safe to take the elevator?" Meredy asked cautiously.

"Well maybe not...let's take the stairs." Amber said.

They went up the stairs to the second floor which Meredy and Amber found out had a living room, dining area and kitchen in.

"Geez there's 5 floors of this kind of stuff?!" Amber pointed out.

"I guess." Meredy said as she looked around. "Next floor?"

Amber nodded and they went up the stairs to the next floor. The third floor was basically a library. Shelves of books everywhere.

"There's so many books!" Meredy said.

But there was Zed, sitting down, legs crossed, and reading a book.

"Zed!" Amber yelled and jumped into his arms.

"Amber!?" Zed said surprised to see her, but looked happy and relieved.

They hugged each other for a little and then Amber started to cry.

"Why...? Lucy Heartfilia had nothing to do with it." Amber said still embracing her brother.

"Because I had to. They all needed to die. They didn't deserve to live after what they did. They're the reason mom and dad died." Zed said.

"Snap out of it!" Amber slapped Zed "Lucy had nothing to do with anything! She doesn't deserve to be killed."

"Oh Amber...you have no idea." Zed said tracing his hand over the open book he was reading. "I think I'm saving lives now."

Amber looked up confused then looked back in the direction Zed was looking. Her eyes widened immediately.

"Zed...that's..." Amber said.

"It's a prophecy. Although no one knows its origin, I think it's from the world I sent The Heartfilia to." Zed explained.

"What? What's the prophecy?" Meredy asked.

"Basically, a blonde maiden will travel to a different dimension along with a trusted companion. They will run into many dangers in this world but will find trustworthy people. Friends from their world will find them and they must all go under cover. The true power they hold must be hidden...and they must help the world they've been transported to...although the maiden gets captured during a mission because...I can't read the rest." Zed said.

"Why not?" Meredy asked.

Zed held up the book on the open page to show that there was blood stains on it and the rest of the story was never finished.

Meredy gasped "do you think..the writer was killed?"

"Not just that, but he never got to finish the prophecy, so I suspect he was killed while in the middle of writing, which explains the blood and the ink spill on the page." Zed explained.

Meredy looked down in thought and Meredy was about to speak but Zed covered her mouth.

"Is there anything else you're here for?" Zed asked Amber.

"Zed, you're a kind person and you'd never kill anyone..." Amber hugged Zed tighter. "But the _thing_ that possessed you would!"

Amber made a small portal the size of her hand right in front of Zed's right eye which had the black mark.

"Drain!" Amber yelled.

The black mark started to disappear, but Zed pushed her away.

Zed panted "how dare you..."

Amber made a tch sound and walked over to Meredy.

"We may have to fight after all." Amber warned.

Meredy nodded "alright."

 **That's it for chapter 19. I'm happy, I posted 2 chapters in 1 day. You guys should be happy. I hope**

 **March 1, 2018**


	20. Mephitis- a Demon

**Chapter 20! I've gotten pretty far and I'm happy. And I'm sorry for putting answers off, but here they are. Find your name and check it out:**

 **Ashthenerdystargazer:**

 **What gave it away?! How did you know Amber and Zed were siblings? Lol.**

 **Yes, this is after Alvarez. I know they went easy on each other, but when Natsu and Lucy show their true power, it'll be even more surprising to Eren and the others.**

 **Oh yeah, Ten _rou_. Thank you, I'll fix that. And I'm not going to tell you whether or not Levi will call Lucy by her name..maybe there's a reason why he isn't. **

**Well I'm glad you like the story so far! Stay tuned!**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta:**

 **I don't have much planned so I honestly couldn't tell you how things will play out in the end with Zed and Amber being siblings.**

 **G0dz1llex:**

 **I appreciate your encouraging words. Lol, I shall keep going. I'm glad you liked the fight and I'm not sure whether you're surprised with the Gray and Juvia verses Natsu and Lucy fight in a good way of a bad way. ?! can be confusing sometimes.**

 **Anyways I'm glad you like it, keep reading!**

 **Guest:**

 **Uh yes, I _do_ plan on putting Lucy in some sort of danger where Natsu then..goes on a rampage, to say. **

**Fictionlover76:**

 **I'm glad you like the story! I'll try to give team Natsu the opportunity to destroy some Titans. Keep reading! I'll try to speed up the writing process and update sooner.**

 **Alright that's it for now! I finally got to writing this chapter though! It took me a while. Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own Aot or ft.**

Meredy and Amber were about to face off with Zed.

"You shouldn't have tried that. I'm only trying to help Zed exact his revenge on the Heartfilia family! Why try to ruin it for him?!" Zed questioned.

"So it isn't really Zed after all.." Meredy said amazed.

"As I thought..who are you?!" Amber questioned the possessed Zed.

"What do you mean, little sister? I'm your loving older brother, Zed." Zed said with a sweet tone.

"I know that you _aren't_ Zed! There's no point hiding it!" Amber called to him.

His sweet innocent face soon turned into a evil distorted grin. Black energy gushed out of him non-stop.

"What is this?!" Meredy panicked.

"Yes you're right, sweet Amber. I am not Zed, I only inhabit his body. I am a demon...a demon of Zeref." Zed explained.

"A demon of Zeref?!" Meredy questioned unbelievably.

"Yes, my name is Mephitis. A demon from the book of Zeref. My curse...is that I am able to possess living creatures, for I do not have a physical body." Zed explained, although it was not Zed, it was Mephitis.

"Mephitis?" Meredy repeated questionably.

"Please get out of my brother!" Amber pleaded.

"I'm not done with him yet. That Heartfilia needs to die first. I no longer have a purpose in this world now that Zeref is dead, so now, I have decided to help those who want revenge. I give them power! And courage! And-" Mephitis explained but was cut off.

"That's enough!" Meredy said as she shot small blades at Zed.

The blades skimmed his shoulders and cheek. None doing much damage and Zed avoiding much injury.

"Nice try little girl, but you'll have to do better than that." Mephitis

Meredy made a tch sound.

"Sorry about that." Meredy apologized to Amber.

"It's fine, I'm sorry, I don't have much in the way of attacks, but if you could fire those blades again...I have an idea." Amber explained. "Aim straight for him."

Meredy nodded and fired some more blades straight at Zed. But this time, Amber had made a portal that connects where the blades would enter, to behind Zed, where the blades would come out. Zed reacted in time to not get any serious injuries, although the blades nicked his right arm and lower left leg.

"A fine strategy, although it isn't enough to beat me. It only caught me off guard because I never thought you'd try to seriously hurt your brother. Being hit directly by those blades could've given him a fatal injury." Mephitis shook his head disapprovingly.

Meredy and Amber grunted and lowered their body's, ready to move.

"As I said earlier, I, or should I said Zed, does not have anything against either of you, so stay out of our business." Mephitis warned.

"Never!" Amber shouted, bouncing back.

Mephitis had a surprised look on his face

"I...!" Amber started to say as tears streamed down her face. "...I refuse! I'll never _ever_ , give up on you...! Zed! Just...wait for me for now...I'll get that _thing_ out of you..."

"Your cries for him are in vain. I will not leave a body until their vengeance is carried out. No point in trying. The only reason I'm still in this body though, is because I failed to take revenge on the Heartfilia." Mephitis looked down "although I'm not sure what her fate will be due to the missing pages in the prophecy, but the world she's been transported to...her chance of survival is low...very low." Mephitis giving a sly grin towards the two girls.

Mephitis/Zed picked up the prophecy book and took a few steps towards Amber and Meredy. He through the book at Amber.

"I've read it already and know what it means. I suggest you read it as well. It's quite interesting. I have no more business here so I'm leaving. Bye for now, I'm sure we'll see each other again." Mephitis said.

"Wait, Zed! Please! Don't go!" Amber reached out for him.

Amber dropped the book and stumbled to the ground in tears as Zed disappeared using his teleportation magic.

"I couldn't save him...and couldn't protect him. Why..? Why are you so weak..?" Amber cried.

"I'm so sorry...I couldn't do anything." Meredy apologized.

"It's fine..it's not your fault. Thank you for trying." Amber said wiping away the tears and standing back up. "I don't think we should try to go back after him for a while. Let's rest...and read this prophecy!" Amber said cheerfully.

 _No one could be able to tell that this girl just had face full of tears. Except for the slightly puffy and red marks near her eyes. You look like the happiest person in the world right now. I'm still sorry though._ Meredy thought.

"Yeah" Meredy agreed.

In the fight of Natsu and Lucy vs. Gray and, the now knocked out, Juvia. Lucy and Natsu stand off against Gray...

"Come on Gray!" Natsu ran towards him with a flaming fist.

"You're on, Natsu!" Gray yelled with his ice blades out.

The 2 ran towards each other and collided. Their attacks went back and forth.

"How come Juvia passed out?" Jean asked.

"I'm pretty sure the sight of Lucy in the hands of her _beloved_ made her mind go crazy...and passed out." Armin suggested.

"Well I mean, Juvia has always considered Lucy her love rival for Gray, but Lucy kept denying that she loved Gray so.." Wendy trailed in thought.

"Hm?" Eren, Jean, Armin and Mikasa looked behind them.

There stood Wendy, Jellal, Levi, and Hanji.

"Huh? Where's Erza?" Jean asked.

"Uh...well..." Wendy said pointing at the battle infront of them.

"I gotta help Natsu." Lucy started. "Stardress! Sagi-"

Before Lucy could change outfits, an evil presence made its way closer towards Lucy and she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Lucy froze in fear.

"E-Erza?!" Lucy said in shock and fear.

"Lucy, the fight's over now. Go get Juvia and bring her back to the others." Erza said in a deep voice.

"Y-yes ma'am." Lucy stiffened.

Erza walked passed Lucy, who then ran towards Juvia, unlocked the chain, and carried her over to the group.

Natsu and Gray were still at it, not noticing the presence of Erza. Natsu and Gray backed off for a couple of seconds then ran back towards each other, but before they could collide, they were held back by the backs of their collars.

"You fools!" Erza shouted at them and banged their heads together.

"E-Erza?!" Gray and Natsu said shakily in unison.

"Must you always fight?! Not only that, but you brought Lucy and Juvia into it this time! That's unacceptable!!" Erza scolded.

Natsu and Gray fell to the grounded they cried after Erza dropped them.

"S-sorry" Natsu and Gray said shakily "we-we won't do it again." The two grabbed on to each other for their lives.

"Good, it's your turn to go practice with the ODM gear. You better not cause any trouble." Erza warned.

"Yes ma'am" Gray and Natsu said.

"I don't see why she's so scary." Eren said to Lucy.

"Oh, you do _not_ want to get on her bad side. Imagine captain Levi catching you fighting with Jean" Lucy said.

"Huh? It's not that bad. We just stop right away because we were ordered to." Eren said.

"Ok, I think this situation would be more fitting." Mikasa said, catching Eren and Lucy's attention. "Imagine captain Levi caught you making a making a mess of his stuff."

Mikasa left that to sink in. Eren and others shivered at the thought. He never really knew what it'd be like, we all know Levi hates when things are dirty or messed up. Eren would rather not find out.

Erza walked to where Lucy, Eren and the others were waiting with Natsu and Gray behind her, glaring at each other and silently butting heads. Juvia had woken up and glared at Lucy, who assured her that everything in their fight was just an act, and that it was all fake.

"Natsu, Gray, Juvia. Let's go. It's your turn." Levi ordered.

Natsu, Gray and Juvia followed. Later in the day, Ymir and Kirsta came by to tell everyone that the mission they were supposed to go on the next day was cancelled. Everyone was surprised, but a bit relieved. The day before Lucy and Natsu arrived, they had failed a mission due to the Female Titan. Although, Levi planned to go out on a mission, inside of the walls. They knew the Female Titan was a soldier, they just had to find out who. Levi, Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean now had more soldiers to help them find the Female Titan, so now? To put together a plan, and capture her. Levi explained to the Fairy tail guild members about what happened the day before and they were surprised to hear Levi's squad was wiped out, and that Eren's not the only one that can turn into a Titan. Although for Erza, Jellal, Gray, Wendy and Juvia, that was news to them.

The rest of the day was anticlimatic. Everyone passed and could use the ODM gear. The mission they'd soon be going on was not one they'd expect. No one was eager for the mission like a Fairy tail member would usually be, plus they wouldn't get Jewel for completing it.

 **That's it for chapter 20. _Finally!_ I'm _so_ sorry it took so long. I kind of...lacked motivation to continue writing this for a while. Now, some people call the ODM gear, 3D gear. It works either way, but I'm going to use ODM gear. And Hanji or Hange. I spell it Hanji, but, same thing, y'know. **

**I can't apologize enough for how long it took me. I'm sorry. I hope everyone can forgive.**

 **So I _am_ following the Attack on Titan storyline. They will go find _you know who_. If you don't know who, then I suggest watching the anime or read the manga first so I don't spoil anything for you. **

**Thanks.**

 **But there will be changes because you're adding people with magic to the AOT world. It can't _not_ change. **

**And the prophecy thing is about Lucy if you didn't know, and the writer was from the Aot world, but was killed before finishing it. How or why he was killed I shall not tell.**

 **Mephitis is a demon made from Zeref so that's cool. Poor Zed was possessed. Mephitis does not have a gender and I will call it a he or she depending on the body it inhabits. So I call Mephitis a he because he's in a boy's body.**

 **I have a goal for around 2 000 words for each chapter, because I, personally, like when chapters are longer.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to work on the next chapter as much as possible. I hope everyone's having an awesome March Break, til next time!**

 **March 16, 2018**


	21. Mission commence!

**I'm back guys! I hope everyone has been doing well. I've been starting to take a while to upload chapters so I'm sorry. But it's probably not going to change unless I reach a point where I can't wait to write the next part. Although it seems I need to reply to a couple people who's started reading this! So here.**

 **Mathew5641:**

 **Hi! I'm glad you like the fanfic!! You're the first person to critique me, so thank you. Honestly I get pretty annoyed when chapters are short, because I want to read more, y'know?? So I understand if you want longer chapters. Does 3k words work? I make mine around 2k usually. Let me know! Once again, thank you.**

 **RedDehWeaboo:**

 **Well, you see, mephitis isn't actually alive, he can't die either. I'll give more answers as to why he hasn't y'know, "died" yet later. Since Zeref died, Mephitis should have too, but I'll explain in future chapters. I'm calling Mephitis "he" because its too much of a hassle. It's a great question though.**

 **Lelegamer:**

 **I'm glad you like it! I cant say how long this story is going to be, because I don't know myself. I'm going to try to make chapters longer and get them done quickly, but it's going to be awhile.**

 **And to everyone else that's reading, thank you. I appreciate your words.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **I DON'T OWN AOT OR FT. THEY'RE NOT MINE.**

Levi, Eren, and the fairytail members were sitting around the large wooden table, waiting for Commander Erwin and the others to arrive.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Erwin and the others came in (Except for Hanji). Eren stood up to acknowledge their presence.

"We believe we've found out who the femal Titan is." Erwin said.

Eren gasped in surprise. Everyone took a seat at the table.

"We will capture her this time." Erwin continued "we do it the day after tomorrow, while passing through Stohess District on our way to the capital. This will be our first and last chance at her. Once on the other side, the government will take custody of Eren and we'll have difficult investigating those bent on destroying the walls..."

Erwin continued his plan to bait the femal Titan into the underground passage.

"And you magic users will be assisting us as well. We don't want you to be using your magic infront of others, but your overal physical strength is probably much stronger than anyone here. In fact, I've heard some rumours about a boy with pink hair they're calling the salamander and a blonde beauty. I'm guessing that'd be you 2?" Erwin said to Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy both laughed nervously.

"You already made yourselves a reputation?!" Gray laughed.

"Of course we'll help. Natsu and Lucy would've died of Levi's squad hadn't saved them." Erza said.

"Perfect."

"Are we certain the target will actually be in Stohess then?" Eren asked.

"Yes. The target is a member of the Military Police." Erwin answered.

"The Military Police?" Eren questioned.

"It was Armin who identified her." Erwin pointed out. "She may have been the one to kill the Titans that we caught alive...and that she might have trained with you in the 104th Cadet Corps."

"H-hold on a minute! The 104th Cadet Corps...!" Eren said wide-eyed

"The name of the girl we believe to be the female Titan..."

"You can't be serious..."

"..is Anniie Leonhart."

Eren was shocked. He didn't believe it.

"Why would you think that, Armin?" Eren asked trying to stay calm.

Armin gave valid points and Eren still couldn't believe it. Erwin later assigned positions. Lucy and Natsu were to go with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Erza and Jellal had to sneak into the carriage with Erwin and Levi. Gray and Juvia were to wait just in case Annie turns into a Titan. And Wendy was to sneak into Jean's carriage. Jean would be the stand-in for Eren.

On the day of the mission in Stohess...

Jean, Eren's stand in, and Wendy were in the carriage, Levi and Erwin close behind. Over where Annie was standing guard, she moved to go into a new position.

" _Annie_ Armin whispered to get her attention.

Annie ran over into the Alley where Armin and Lucy were waiting for her.

"Who's this?" Annie asked.

"Oh uh... This is Lucy, she joined the survey corps after we graduated." Armin explained.

"Hi there, nice to meet you." Lucy held out her arm to shake.

"Annie." Annie shook Lucy's hand.

Armin explained their "situation" and after trying to persuade her to help, she finally accepted.

Lucy's pov...

 _Annie had turned around and put a ring on. It doesn't seem Armin noticed. What could it be..I'm probably looking into it too much._

Armin and I lead Annie to where Natsu, Eren and Mikasa were waiting.

"Another new recruit?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, his name is Natsu." Armin said.

"You're Annie right? Nice to meetchya" Natsu smiled.

Annie nodded to acknowledge his statement.

"Is pink your natural hair colour?" Annie asked.

"Hm? Yeah, why?" Natsu asked clueless.

Annie stared at him blankly then looked away, ignoring his question. We started making our way to the underground passage way, only whispering when we talk.

"We got through surprisingly easy." Eren said.

"Shh" Mikasa warned.

"That's the mighty Military Police for you. Goes to show what kind of work they do." Eren said sarcastically.

"Don't look around at everything" Mikasa said behind him.

"Let's just hope they haven't realized Jean took my place." Natsu said. "You guys don't look anything alike."

"See? Someone else agrees." Eren said.

"Don't take Natsu's word...I'm pretty sure the only thing he identifies people by is their smell." I giggled.

"It'll be fine. You both have the same sort of mean, nasty look to you." Armin assured.

"I don't have his horseface!" Eren rejected.

Natsu puffed his cheeks trying not to laugh while I looked away and giggled to myself.

"Say..." Annie grabbed our attention. "How were you planning to get over the wall if I hadn't agreed to help?"

"We were going to barge through using ODM." Armin explained.

"That's crazy. Couldn't you have just escaped before reaching Stohess to avoid all this trouble in the first place? Why'd it have to be here and now?" Anniie questioned.

"I felt this town's complex layout would make our body-double ploy more likely to succeed." Armin explained.

"Plus, acting dutifully and keeping their defences down will buy as far more time to escape than head-on opposition would." I added.

Armin nodded agreeing with me.

"I see. Good point." Annie said.

Everyone traded looks. We reached the underground passage way shortly after. Armin explained what it was then we all started descending.

"Annie?" Eren asked.

We all looked back where Annie was still standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, man. Don't tell me you're afraid of dark, cramped places or something." Eren said.

"Yes. I am." Annie said seriously. "I doubt a brave, suicidal maniac like you would understand how a delicate damsel feels."

"Any damsel who can flip a grown man upside down isn weak at all. Cut the crap! Let's hurry!" Eren ordered.

We continued going but had to stop once again.

"No. I'm not going. I'm afraid to go down there. I'm not helping unless we stay above ground." Annie insisted.

 _Crap, she's catching on to us._

"Quit being stupid! Just get down here! Stop screwing around!" Eren yelled.

"Eren, don't shout." I warned. He gave me a side glance, acknowledging my statement.

"I'm sure it's fine, Lucy. Because..for some reason, this whole area...had been completely deserted for a while." Annie said.

 _This isn't good. She's observant._

"Man...that really hurts. At what point did you start looking me that way...Armin?" Annie asked.

"Annie...why did you have Marco's ODM gear? It had all the same scraped and marks on it. I could tell, because I'd helped him do maintenance on it." Armin questioned.

"Yes...I found it and took it."

"Then those 2 captured Titans..? It was you who killed them?"

"Who knows. But if that's what you suspected one month ago, why didn't you do anything then?"

"Even now I can hardly believe it...I just...wanted to believe I had it all wrong...that's why I didn't..." Armin looked down "still...back then...the fact that you didn't kill me back then...is why we're in this situation right now."

"Yeah I agree with all my heart. I never imagined you'd end up cornering me like this. Why didn't I do anything then...?" Annie wondered to herself with a blank face.

"Hold on, Annie!" Eren shouted. "There's still a chance you're going along with all this as part of some horrible, idiotic joke! Just get down here! There's something you can prove just by coming down here! Come down here and prove it!"

Natsu and I could only look away. We can only imagine that this situation is like the one with Gray. He may have been pretending to betray us, but for the moments we believed it were true, it hurt. A lot.

"I can't go down there. I'm a failed warrior." Annie looked away.

"I'm being serious here! This isn't funny!" Eren yelled.

"Talk to us Annie! We can still discuss this as..." Armin panicked.

"Enough." Mikasa cut him off. "I can't listen to any more of this. It's pointless." Mikasa drew her blades and prepared to attack. "I'm going to carve you up again...female Titan!"

Just then, Annie started bursting into a fit of laughter. All of us stood their, baffled. Everyone was tense, not letting their guard drop for a second.

 _If Annie were to shift into the female Titan, we'd have to rely on Eren as a Titan. Neither Natsu or I can't use magic with others looking...unless of course...I do it discreetly..._

Armin..." Annie started. "It's nice I could be a "good person" for you. For now, you've won your bet. But...my bet...begins now!" Annie went to bite her finger with the ring.

Armin shot the flare and everyone rushed to stop her. They were successful until...

 _The ring..!_

The ring!" I shouted.

Mikasa grabbed Eren and Armin and pulled them further underground.

"Mikasa?!" Eren and Armin said in shock.

"It's too late..." Mikasa glared at Annie.

"Get away! The ring! She going to transf-!" I yelled but it was too late.

Annie cut her finger on the ring's blade and the blast went, sending everyone flying. Natsu had ran over to me and shielded me. As a fire wizard, he was immune to the heat, and I'm thankful. The blast lasted around 5 seconds, during that time I opened my eyes to see the people around her. They had died and I can see that. The female Titan had started to form. Natsu looked back at her wide-eyed, then picked me up and ran over to where Mikasa Eren and Armin were. We barely escaped and were laying on the floor. Our eyes widened when we all looked up to see the people's bodies and blood in the rubble that Annie had blasted.

"O-oh no..." Armin looked down.

I winced in pain and looked at my waist to find a burn on the left side. It had burnt my through my clothes too.

"Sorry." Natsu told me.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?" I said as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"I couldn't protect you.." Natsu looked away sort of angrily and nervously.

"No no, I'd be a goner if it weren't for you. Thank you." I hugged him.

He smiled and put his hand on my head. Just then, the hand from the female Titan shot through the wall. We all ran out of her reach.

"Damn! That ring...she knew we were lying from the very start!" Armin cursed. "She saw the ambush coming from a mile away! Surely there must've been a better way!" He said as we ran.

"I noticed her put on the ring, and was suspicious of it. I should've done something.." I ranted as we ran.

"Save the regrets for later! What should we do now?!" Mikasa asked.

Armin thought "first, we rendezvous with squad 3 and get above ground. Then, we fight Annie, the Female Titan, as per Plan B! Eren, you'll help catch her in your Titan form, just as we planned." Armin ordered.

"Yeah." Eren agreed.

"Hey!" A soldier called.

"It's squad 3!" I said.

"Capture Plan A failed?!" He asked.

"Yeah, it did." Natsu replied.

"Switch to the backup plan!" Armin ordered.

Then, the female titan's hand came crashing down on top of the Squad 3 soldiers, crushing them.

"We have to help them!" Eren and Natsu said as they stepped in their direction.

I grabbed both of their hands.

"Eren, Natsu, I'm sorry, but, they're gone." I said as a tear steamed down my face, wide-eyed.

 _So much death and carnage_

They looked back at me and stopped instantly. Eren grabbed my hand that was on his shoulder, turned it around and held it infront of him.

"Sorry.." Eren apologized.

"There's no need to be sorry, I understand." I said.

But Natsu grunted in annoyance and cursed under his breath.

Mikasa them grabbed Eren's hood and started pulling him away from the hole that Annie made.

"Woah! Hey! Mikasa!" Eren said

"Does she not care if she kills Eren?" Mikasa wondered.

"She took a gamble. She gambled on Eren surviving when she made that hole. This makes her all the more formidable! Annie's that desperate to catch Eren now!" Armin said as we all ran in the other direction.

 _This world...it's so different compared to ours...there's so much death, it's unbearable. I miss our world, the guild. I hope everyone else is ok..I hope we make it out alive._

 **I'M DONE. FINALLY. *ahem* That's is for chapter 21. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Now on to chapter 22...oof. Don't expect for a while. Heck, I was planning on writing more for this chapter, but I felt you guys we're waiting long enough.**

 **G0dz1llex:**

 **Thank you for understanding, and don't worry, I understood what you said. Your English is just fine. The only language I can speak is English so...yeah. A little bit of French because I live in Canada so I have to learn it.**

 **While my problems may not be as bad as lung problems, mine take a lot out of my free time. Hopefully my teachers will lighten up the load.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **And thanks to everyone else too.**


	22. Raid on Stohess District

**Hey guys! Another update for ya! Enjoy!**

 **I don't own aot or ft.**

Lucy's pov...

 _I'm scared..._

We all stopped and sat down. Everyone was on their guard.

"Now what? Our escape route's been cut off. " I asked.

"And she'll be ready and waiting for us if we make a run for it with ODM." Armin added. "That said..."

Amid stomped down making another hole through the ceiling far away from us, but the wind had still reached us.

"If we stay here, there's no telling when she'll stomp on us." Armin continued.

"I'll manage somehow!" Eren stood up. "Just like when I stopped that cannonball! Come here!"

Eren pulled in Amrin and Mikasa close to him.

"Lucy, Natsu, you too. Come close." Eren ordered.

"Wait I don't know..." I hesitated.

"Come on!"

Natsu and I shared glances then nodded and did as he said.

"Here goes! Stay close!"

Eren bit his hand and we all looked away and winced.

 _Wait what...why is he biting his hand..._

Eren started to yell in pain.

"Eren..?" I questioned.

"Again?!" Eren asked shocked. "Dammit!"

Eren tried again, but failed. He fell to the ground this time. He cursed the pain. Everyone only watched, wide-eyed.

"You can't transform without a clear goal, right?" Armin asked. "Try to focus again! Hard!"

Eren continued to try, but failed once again. Blood gushing from his hand, he yelled in pain. Mikasa lowered down beside him.

"Are you sure? Could it be that you still have qualms about fighting Annie? After all this, do t tell me you still think that Annie can't possibly be the female Titan. What did you see just now? She killed our comrades you know? Do you still think it's not her?" Mikasa asked Eren seriously.

"Give me a break! I'm trying!" Eren bit into his hand once again.

"Oh Eren..." I looked away.

I saw Mikasa give me a slight glare. Probably because she doesn't think Eren deserves and sympathy right now. I know that...but this is hard to watch.

"You know, don't you? You know the female Titan is Annie. Then you know you have to fight. Or are there certain, special feelings stopping you?" Mikasa questioned.

Eren stopped for a while, thinking about everything that Mikasa has been saying.

"I have a plan!" Armin said.

We all looked up at him.

"2 of us will exit that hole, and the other 2 will exit the entrance at the same time, then split up in opposite directions. At that point, Annie will go for one of us. When she does, run the opposite way, Eren." Armin explained.

We all agreed and put our hoods up.

"Wait!" Eren said "that means one of you will get killed!"

"If we stay here, all of us will die!" Armin said. "Ready everyone?

We all nodded. Mikasa went to the hole, and I followed close behind. Natsu followed Armin to the entrance.

"Mikasa, Lucy! Armin, Natsu! How...? How are you guys able to fight?! How?!" Eren asked helplessly on the ground.

I stopped and looked back at him.

"We don't have a choice. You live in a cruel world, Eren, and now..." I smiled nervously "we're part of it"

I turned back and ran towards Mikasa. There was sudden rumbling and soon, the ceiling came crashing down on Eren.

"Eren!" Armin and I yelled from both sides.

Mikasa and Natsu went in for the attack. Armin and I rushed back to Eren. We both struggled to get the rubble of of him.

"Open your eyes!" Armin pleaded.

Natsu and Mikasa held off the approaching female Titan. She destroyed the roofs of buildings while trying to fight back. Mikasa and Natsu were flung to the ground, rolling until they came to a stop. The femal Titan started in Eren's direction once again. Gray, Juvia and other soldiers jumped in to stop her.

"Don't let her escape!" One soldier said.

"We can't let her get away!" Another soldier said.

General pov...

Over with the military police, everyone was shocked and clueless.

"What's going on?!" Nile said. "Escort squad! I'll hold this position! See what's happening!"

"Understood!" Marlo said as Hitch and himself went to the scene.

"Somethings up...first ther was that big boom, and now..." Nile thought.

"Nile." Erwin grabbed his attention. "Deploy all troops immediately. We should assume a Titan has appeared."

Erwin stood out of his carriage along with Erza and Jellal.

"A-are you crazy?! This is Wall Sina, you know! No Titan would show up here!" Nile said.

Just then, Jean, dressed as Eren, jumped out of the carriage and Wendy came out seconds later

"Halt! Stop right there, Jaeger! And who's this little girl?!" A guard ordered.

"I'm through with playing dress-up!"Jean said as he tore off the wig.

The guard gasped in pure shock.

"Never call me that name again, you halfwit!" Jean yelled as he ran towards Levi and Erwin.

"Sorry bout that sir!" Wendy yelled back as she ran after Jean.

"Commander! I want to help, too!" Jean asked Erwin.

"I as well!" Wendy stood.

"Ask squad 4 for equipment."

"Understood!" Jean and Wendy started to run to squad 4.

"Bravado is fine and all that, but just remember to stay alive." Levi warned.

"Yes sir." Jean said.

"If we're in a tough spot I'll just use my healing magic and enchantments." Wendy whispered and smiled with a wink reassuringly.

Levi smiled a little bit back. Little bit.

"Wha...?! Erwin! What the hell was that?! And who's the little girl?!" Nile asked urgently.

"She's none of your concern." Erwin answered.

Soon a soldier came down with a suit with gear. Erwin equipped it.

"Hold on, Erwin!" Nile yelled.

"All able-bodied soldiers, follow me! We're going to rendezvous with the capture squad!" Erwin ordered.

"Erwin! Stop!" Nile stood in his way.

6 soldiers including Nile pointing their guns at Erwin.

"You're commuting a clear act of treason against the royal government! Nile yelled.

"Nile, are you as rubbish-brained as you look?" Levi said blankly "you don't seem to understand what's happening here."

"Remove your gear, Erwin!" Nile ordered.

Just then, 2 figures passed by both Erwin and Levi. One red and one blue. They stopped infront on either side of Erwin with their hands on Nile's gun making it oint upwards. He stood there in shock. Jellal let go and stood ready to fight as Erza flipped the gun out of his hands and pointed it back at Nile. Nile backed up a bit.

"Lower your guns." Jellal ordered.

The soldiers lowered them a little.

All the people screamed in panic. And all the military police soldiers stood on the rooftops helplessly and confused. Jean and Wedny ran towards the scene.

"Don't try to kill her! We just need to stop her!" A soldier said.

They all went in for the attack.

"Damn it. It'd be really useful if I could use my flames" Natsu complained.

The three soldiers who had went to attack were easily brought down. One by one the female Titan killed them.

"I won't make this easy for you!" Mikasa yelled as she attacked her ankles.

Lucy and Armin continued to take the rubble off of Eren.

"Eren!" Armin called.

"Say something!" I pleaded.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" Jean said as him and Wendy arrived.

"Jean! Wendy! Eren got stuck under here!" Armin explained.

"Huh?! Wasn't he supposed to turn into a Titan?" Wendy asked.

"He couldn't.." I said.

"I think the fact the female Titan is Annie is holding him back." Armin explained.

"What?" Jean asked.

"For now, we've gotta help him!" Armin said.

"He couldn't do it?!" Jean walked over to Eren.

Jean yelled at him about how people are risking their lives on this and how they're all relying on him. Eren started to open his eyes a little until a rock flew into a building behind them and a piece of rubble flew into them. They all dodged in time bu were sent flying a few meters away. Although Eren got covered up more and had a stick through his chest.

"Eren...!" Armin said.

"It's no use. We've gotta do something about her first" Jean said referring to the female Titan, and ran off.

"Eren. There's something I told Jean once." Armin said.

Eren slightly opened one of his eyes, struggling to see.

"Those who can't abandon anything...can't change anything. The ability to give up your humanity when forced to rise above monsters. I think that's something Annie can do. Although I don't know why she does it. But...whoever can do that will prevail!"

I watched as Armin ran off towards Annie. I looked back at Eren who was still trying to open up both eyes and seemed to be struggling to move his body. Wendy stood there with a worried look on her face, gently covering her mouth with her hands.

"Wendy, could you heal Eren a little bit. It may not help very much, but he needs energy to move." I asked Wendy.

"But what if someone sees me?" Wendy asked worried.

"Don worry, with a the comotion, no one will be looking. Just try to keep the glow at a minimum." I reassured.

Wendy nodded and ran over to Eren. I saw her place her hand on his chest and it looked like she was just placing it there to stop bleeding. The glow from her magic was only peaking out of in between her fingers.

"Keep it up Wendy! I'm going to go find Nats...!" I gave a thumbs up to Wendy and then turned away to see a yelling Natsu with flailing arms and legs coming in my direction quite fast.

"LUCYY" He yelled as he flew towards me.

He flew into me as I had no time to dodge. I laid on the ground with Natsu on top of me and was still getting his act together.

"Natsu, what the heck happened?" I asked.

"Ughh...I went in to attack and she whacked me into you." Natsu explained rubbing his head.

"I see" I giggled.

Natsu stood up and lent me his hand. I took it and stood up. Natsu looked over to Eren and Wendy.

"Woah! What happened to him?" Natsu asked, totally not concerned.

"Uh...I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to make sure Annie doesn't get to them." I told him.

"Right! I'm fired up! Let's do this!" Natsu said putting his fist in his hand.

A little bit earlier...

General pov...

Natsu went in for the attack and Annie swatted him like a fly and he flew away.

"Crap we lost another soldier. He seemed really skilled too..." A soldier said.

"I agree, but we have to focus now!" Another soldier said, dodging a small piece of rubble that came in his direction. "Let's attack with all we got!"

And then Natsu came flying by, much to the soldiers surprise, along with Lucy and they both cut Annie's ankles.

"Wha-?! I thought he was dead!! He was shot into the ground!" The soldier said surprised. "And now someone else is with him."

"Hey wait, I've heard about those two. They fought some guys who were fighting over..something...and protected a mother and child. They also fought off some garrison regiment troops." The other soldier said.

"Oh yeah I've heard about them! There've been different nicknames for them because no one knows their names, but the two that I hear the most are, the salamander and the celestial maiden." The soldier said.

When Annie heard the soldier say celestial maiden, she instantly looked over to him and stared at him. He wasn't paying attention.

"Ahahaha I have no idea how those names came about though." He said.

"Well celestial maiden surely suits her. Look at her, she's beautiful. Prettier than the stars." The soldier said.

Annie looked over in the direction the soldier was, still defending the other soldiers' attacks. She saw that the soldier was looking at...Lucy.

 _Is the maiden Lucy? I haven't seen her before until just the other day...it really could be her. Was she transported to this dimension from a different one? Maybe that old man was right...he told me that his grandpa always went on about how a blond maiden would come save this world along with a trusted companion. Although that old man could've just gone crazy, we were taught to keep an eye out for a blond maiden that doesn't seem from this world. I ignored Lucy when I first met her, I have to tell Reiner and Bertholdt somehow..._

I heard Armin yell to me about my promise. Jean came in for a surprise attack, but I guarded my neck with my hand. Armin and Jean headed in a different direction. I followed but a few moments later, I looked to the side to see...

 _A trap..?!_

I reached for Armin and Jean as the strings entangled me, constricting my movements. I tried to walk, but toppled over and they threw a spiked net over me.

Lucy's pov...

"They got her!" I said excitedly.

"C'mon lets go!" Natsu said and used the ODM gear to get there. I followed.

When we arrived, commander Hanji was standing near Annie's eye, talking to her, and pointing a blade at it. Seconds later, Annie swung her leg, destroying some of the traps and broke free.

"She broke free?!" Mikasa said.

"Looks like we didn't set enough traps!" Hanji said annoyed. "Don't let her escape! After her!"

Annie ran towards the wall. We all followed.

 _I have to tell Reiner and Bertholdt about Lucy, and...I have to survive..._

Annie thought.

Mikasa went in for the attack, but got hit and fell to the ground, entangled in the strings from her hear.

"Mikasa!" Armin called.

Then, with a large, what looked like a lightning bolt, another Titan appeared. Annie stopped in her tracks. She turned around to see Eren's fist in her face.

 _Eren...he did it_

"Woah!! That's Eren's Titan form?! Awesome!!" Natsu admired.

I giggled at Natsu's antics. I saw Gray and Juvia not too far away from us.

"Gray! Juvia!" I called to them.

They snapped out of their daze from Eren's Titan form. They ran over to us on the roof tops.

"What was up with the delay?" Gray questioned.

"He wasn't able to do it at first because he uh, hmm...he didn't want to believe Annie was the female Titan, so in turn he didn't have a goal to accomplish and couldn't turn into the Titan." I tried to explain.

Juvia and Gray both had this "ohh" expression on their face. Just then Eren came dashing past us towards Annie. We all shielded our faces, trying to peer out as the the heat and wind blasted at us.

"So the fighting has begun. What do we do now?" Juvia asked.

"I guess just stay out of their way. The last thing we'd want is to get crushed." Gray said.

"I agree. We should also try and find anyone still in the area and evacuate them to somewhere safe." I said.

Natsu, Gray and Juvia nodded. We all went different directions, searching around. I went in the direction Eren came from. I found Wendy on a rooftop. She was sitting on her knees healing a small cut on her arm, most likely from Eren's explosion. I flew over to her.

"Wendy! You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's jut a small scratch. Where are the others?" Wendy asked.

"We're looking for anyone that might not have escaped. Glad to know you're safe." I said.

"Thanks." Wendy smiled appreciatedly. "I'll help out too!" She said determined.

I laughed gently "Great! Unfortunately you won't be able to use your magic on anyone...even if you do find them hurt." I said with a sad smile.

Wendy looked down "I know.."

"How about this, go find captain Levi, I think his ankle is injured." I winked.

"What?? It is? How do you know?" Wendy asked surprised.

"Well..sometimes I see him wincing at it when he lands on it. And he kind of glares at it sometimes." I explained.

"I see. I'll go see him. Thanks Lucy!"

"Just make sure you don't get seen!"

"Alright! Cya soon!" Wendy said as she flew away.

"Stay safe" I told her, even though I knew she couldn't hear it.

Little did I know Wendy whispered "I will" because super hearing strikes again.

I see Annie and Eren charge towards the wall, Eren of course, following Annie, who's running away. But there's a lot of people in that direction. I also see Natsu, Gray and Juvia headed there. I go as well and land ok a roof top.

"Everyone needs to evacuate!!" I yell.

"Get out of here now!!!" Natsu yells a bit more aggressively.

The people have a worried expression on their face as they all turn away, as their jog turns into a run because of the inbound Titans.

Both Titans have stopped somewhere and were preparing to fight. Natsu, Gray, Juvia and I all decided to head over there to see what's up.

"What's going on?" Juvia asked Armin.

"Take a look...they're going to fight. We have to be ready to capture Annie." Armin said.

General pov...

With Levi, Erwin, Erza and Jellal...

Titans are fighting each other?!" Nile questioned.

"Yes. The damage done to the city is unimaginable." The soldier reported. "Scores of civilians and soldiers have been killed or wounded.

Nile turned back towards Erwin.

"Erwin! Is this the result of your doing?!" Nile questioned angrily.

Erza pointed the gun back at him and Nile stepped back a little.

"Yes. It is. I acted entirely on my own authority. I offer no excuses." Erwin said. "Erza, you can put the gun down."

Erza listened and lowered the gun, but kept her finger in the trigger. Nile walked up to Erwin and grabbed him by the collar.

"You had to have known what this plan of yours would've caused in the middle of the city! Why?! Why did you do it?!" Nile questioned.

"For humankind's...victory." Erwin answered simply.

"Don't give me that!!!" Nile yelled at him.

Then a little girl with blue hair dropped in with the ODM gear. Everyone was confused.

"Uhh sorry for the intrusion but...captain Levi, could you come with me for a sec?" Wendy said nervously.

All the soldiers were confused with the small girl's appearance.

"What is it?" Levi asked blankly.

"Uh well...just follow me!" Wendy said.

Levi sighed and did as she said. They both walked into a house that was abandoned.

"What do you want?" Levi asked annoyed.

"S-sorry! Lucy had told me that she noticed your ankle was bothering you..so I was going to heal it, if that's...alright..?" Wendy explained.

"How could she tell that it was bothering me?" Levi questioned.

"Well it seems like she's been paying attention to what you..." Wendy thought, then got all flustered, "not in a weird way or anything!"

Levi sighed.

"Yeah, I think I sprained it, but it's not that bad." Levi said.

"Bad or not, let me fix you up." Wendy smiled.

Back with Erwin,

With some convincing that what he was doing really was for humanity, Nile decided not to get his men to kill him, and to imprison him instead. Erwin allowed this to happen, and for Jellal and Erza to back off. Nile deployed all troops to help evacuate the citizens.

"Erwin. I'll let a court of law decide how to execute you." Nile said.

"I'll gladly accept that, once everything is over." Erwin said.

Levi and Wendy came back and heard their conversation. Levi started to walk forward but Erwin stopped him.

"Levi. Stay put. You don't like pointless death." Erwin said.

"You're right." Levi said. "I'm not fond of causing it or experiencing it."

Around Eren and Annie...

Armin, Mikasa, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia and some other soldiers made sure to stay in the same area as Annie and Eren.

Annie beat Eren and kept punching him in the head. He stopped moving and Annie backed off. She started running in another direction.

Just then, Eren stood back up and charged at Annie, flames all over him. He had lost control.

He tackled Annie and they landed on the ground right near the wall. Everyone chased after them. Hanji had to stop Mikasa from going to his aid.

Lucy's pov...

Eren crushed Annie's titan's face.

 _I hope he's ok._

after what Hanji told Mikasa, that he might not recognize her, I'm worried about him.

Annie tried to escape by climbing up the walls by hardening her finger tips. But Mikasa and I flew into action without thinking.

"I won't let her!" We yelled.

I sliced off the fingers that were dug into the wall from her right hand and her arm fell, making fall a bit lower, only hanging on by her left hand. I had tried to land on the rooftop but lost my balance and rolled. I gasped and coughed, out of breath. Natsu had rushed to me.

Mikasa cut of the fingertips of her left hand and she landed on her forehead gently, still attached to the wall with her ODM gear

"Annie." Mikasa said. "Fall"

Mikasa stopped falling with her and Annie fell to the ground, only to get tackled by Eren. Eren had punched her head off and went to go bite the neck, ripping off the layer of flesh and revealed Annie.

 **Omg end of chapter, what? 22? Still so sorry that it took so long. But hey, it's summer now! Yay! Happy July!**

 **And this is like, an extra long chapter so, sorry, and your welcome. I'm so glad that all of you like this story. Honestly, I'm ecstatic everytime I see one of you comment.**

 **Also, I re-read some of my story and sometimes I'll see a spelling error or something that just didn't make sense and I'll be mad at myself, but too lazy to fix it so...deal with it lol.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed aaand go ahead and comment so I can be happy.**

 **Stay frosty!**

 **July 1, 2018**


	23. The end?

**Sorry for the inactivity. I really am.**

 **I don't own fairy tail or attack on Titan or the characters.**

Lucy's pov...

I laid on my side on the rooftop, propping my body up with my arms. Natsu came to help me. I saw Annie fall after Mikasa sliced off her other fingers. She fell and Eren attacked again.

Eren ripped her arm and head right off and..

 _Went to go bite her neck?? He's going for the kill!!_

"Wait Eren don't!" I yelled.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled.

Everyone pleaded him to stop, but we couldn't get to him. But when Annie was revealed after Eren ripped off a piece of flesh, he stopped. But then, Annie started to encase herself in her indestructible crystal, and was merging her Titan body to Eren's. I tried to get up to help Eren but toppled over a bit, Notsu caught me.

"No. Stop it Luce, take it easy." Natsu said.

"Yeah..sorry." I said and smiled. Natsu smiled back.

Mikasa headed towards Eren but Levi was able to get there first. He cut Eren out of the Titan body.

"Don't go eating out key evidence, you idiot." Levi said blankly.

Once everything settled, only the Titans' bones were left, and Annie was encased in indestructible crystal. When Eren came to, he asked where Annie was, and he was shown the large crystal that Jean was trying to cut with his blade. Jean was yelling at her and Levi told him to calm down. Natsu and I flew down to everyone else and walked towards the giant crystal.

"Hmmm..." I heard Natsu as thought "can I burn it?!" He said with a giant grin.

"No!" I said. " _No magic_ " I whispered.

"Ugh, right.." Natsu rolled his eyes.

Everyone started to pack up and leave. I looked to see Levi walk towards commander Erein who was...in hand cuffs.

"Seems the plan wasn't much of a success." Levi said, still with a blank face.

"No, I'd say the survey corps' in the clear now. Just barely." Erwin said.

"Let's hope so." Levi replied.

We all packed up and left. Annie was brought underground, and Erwin...was on trial. Eren was sleeping and recovering from the fight. Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Wendy and I all waited in his room.

Mikasa, sitting right at he side of his bed. Armin standing not to far away. And Jean was leaning against the wall. Wendy and I were seated on a couch on the other side of the room.

"Eren." Mikasa said when he woke up. "Do you feel alright?

"Yeah...it's weird how normal I feel." Eren said as he sat up in bed. "I guess Annie's still stuck in there?"

"Yeah" Mikasa said.

"Damn...that big of an operation, all for nothin'" Jean said.

"Annie went that far to keep her information safe." Armin said.

"Yeah. She slipped right through our fingers." Jean said.

"Eren let her get away." I said without thinking.

Eren, Jean and Wendy looked at me a bit shocked. Mikasa knew it was true and looked down, and Armin also agreed.

"Isn't that right, Eren?" I asked.

"Yeah...if it hadn't been for that brief moment..." Armin said.

"Yeah..it's true." Eren admitted. "I screwed up. I froze as soon as I saw her."

Suddenly, a soldier came and stood in the doorway. He called up Jean and Armin for debriefing.

"Right." Armin said.

"Guess we're up first." Jean said.

"See you later, then." Armin walked out.

"yeah..." Eren said quietly.

Jean followed Armin out the door, glancing at Eren and Mikasa before leaving.

"Come on Wendy. Let's give them some privacy." I said quietly as I stood up.

"Ok." Wendy stood up as well.

We walked out and met with Natsu in the hall. He was sitting against the wall.

"Hey Natsu." I said as I sat down next to him.

"hi.." Natsu seemed to be thinking.

"What're you thinking about?" Wendy asked.

He sighed.

"Well one of us really could have dies back there..." Natsu said.

"yeah.." I nodded sadly.

"If only I could use my m-" Natsu clenched his fist.

Lucy covered his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"Shh. Someone could here you." I said quietly. "but trust me, I wish we could use it too. We've yet to plant the flower that Erza told us about...and we aren't allowed to do it until Erwin says we can. I hear it can get really big, so we can't just sneakily plant it either."

"I just want to go home.." Wendy said quietly.

"Everyone does.." I said sadly.

Mikasa and Eren...

"It actually felt nice..." Eren said.

Mikasa was taken back by the statement.

"Having my body come apart somehow felt...refreshing. So much so, that I felt like I wanted to die." Eren continued to explain.

"Eren!" Mikasa said.

"I don't want to now." Eren assured.

Mikasa grabbed his hand and looked down.

"I'm glad...that you came back..." Mikasa said.

On Jean and Armin's way to debriefing.

"It's too much for me to understand. Abandoning your humanity to rise above monsters... That's the only way to win, huh?" Jean asked.

"It's the one hope of humankind has for prevailing over the titans. I think Eren can do it." Armin said

"I wonder...getting rid of the titans by becoming that kind of monster...would that really be a victory for humankind?" Jean said.

Armin remained silent While thinking.

With Natsu, Lucy and Wendy..

"I hope Carla and Happy have been ok. It sucks that they can't be seen." Wendy said.

"Yeah. I don't get why we can't just show our magic though." Natsu said.

"Because everyone in this world would be super confused, and probably interogate us until we die! They'd probably force us to kill the titans, even though that's kind of what Erwin's doing to us now," I mumbled the last part. "And if they found Happy and/or Carla, they'd probably want to disect one of them to satisfy their curiosity. So if they found out we had magical abilities, they'll run tests on us, make us tell them anything and everything, and maybe even refuse to let us go home until we help them. Now, do you want that?" I said.

Wendy and Natsu looked shocked and shook their heads no.

"Didn't think so." I said.

 **I think I'm ending the story. This is short as heck, and it's not fair to any of you, but I haven't worked on it in so long I've lost interest in it and I don't want to keep any of you waiting. A lot of you may have lost interest too. So I won't delete it for another while, but I won't be posting anymore either. If you want to write your own ending, or rewrite everything using this storyline, please feel free too. It'd make me happy to know someone likes it enough to continue it. - Sorry again, and I might start writing again eventually. Until then, best wishes. Cya**

 **04/18/19**


End file.
